Killing Me Slowly
by Mazzi4
Summary: For a long time, Kuki has been child abused every since she were young. Now she is 10, it is getting to her more and she writes her personal feelings in her diary. But can her fellow team mates find out about it before she takes drastic measures? May have
1. First Hit

**Killing Me Slowly**

**Author: This story's actually pretty sad. I'm still deciding whether it should have a happy ending or not...Letme know what you think... pwease review!**

Summary: For a long time, Kuki has been child abused every since she were young. Now she is 10, it is getting to her more and she writes her personal feelings in her diary. But can her fellow team mates find out about it before she takes drastic measures? May have some suicidal thoughts and evidence of violence.

_**4:32pm, 12th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

I know I am for it. I'm waiting for them to call me. Coz I know they will.The other day, the Kids Next Door had a mission (Operation F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N) but it was during class. And even though I put my disguise up while I was out, the teacher saw straight through it and asked me why I wasn't in class. And I couldn't come up with a good enough reason of course. I couldn't tell him the truth so he contacted Mama and Papa. They're still on the phone now.

I could run back to the Kids Next Door base and stay there as Numbuh 3. Not Kuki Sanban, which is who I really am. But even if I did return to the tree-house, my mother and father would catch up with me soon. And then it would be worse...

"Kuki-Chan! Get down here now!" I knew it. My mother's voice thundered up the stairs to me and she sounded very angry.I heard them slam the phone down. I don't know what to do...No, I do know what to do...I have to go down. I have to. Down to the beating. I take great comfort in my room; I call it my Rainbow Monkey sanctuary. Many nights (when I'm not at the treehouse) I cry myself to sleep. But have to scrub my face hard in the mornings so my mother and father cannot tell I have been crying. I better go down now...

_**5:02pm**_

I dunno how I am writing this as my hand is killing me. This is what happened: I walked out of my green andpink bedroom and headed towards the stairs. I know I shouldn't have slowly but I was so scared, my fringe had stuck to my forehead. My teeth were chattering too even though it is July and is boiling hot. My head is sweaty and was sticking to the bannsiter and I could hear my father ranting and raving in the kitchen.

"KUKI-CHAN! NOW!" I hopped off of the last step and saw my younger sister Mushi by the doorway. She was looking very frightened even though Mother and Father have never hit her once. Yet. She whispered a 'good luck' to me and skipped off sharpish. It's alright for her to wish me luck. I friggin' well need it. I crept into the kitchen and addressed my parents.

"Mama, Papa, you wished to see me?" Papa's face was red with anger and he looked ready to kill. Mama didn't look much calmer herself but she wasn't as red as Papa.

"Get here! You worthless piece of filth!" Papa ordered me and I approached him with great care. I am used to his insults as I recieve them daily now.

"Is it true that you bunked off of school again?" My mother asked me, her eyes wide. Well technically no, I didn't bunk off school, I was under neath it helping Leona with the team. How could I ever think she was pretty? But I couldn't admit this to my mother...

"Yes, Mama, but I swear I won't do it again!" I tried to reason with her but Papa wouldn't listen.

"You shouldn't swear!" He hit out at me with his massive hand and caught me on the head. I was knocked back against the kitchen cabinet and hit the back of my head. I was on the brink of tears but I couldn't cry in front of Father. I had seen the results before... and it involved me going to Casualty. Mama said that I had walked into a lamp-post and I went along with that story with fear that if I didn't he would strike again. I am crying now but am trying to be silent. If Father hears me, he will tear up those stairs faster than I can write.

"Kani!" My mama cried out after I was hit. Father stepped back, anger in his eyes. He turned away and I thought for a sickening moment that Mama had changed sides. She hadn't. Father grinned and turned back to me.

"So, Kuki, why did you bunk off of school? You can tell us, we're your parents," He said, trying hard to sound like an actual dad. Hmph, as if I'd ever tell him anything! The only person I'd ever tell anything to is Wally or Numbuh 4. I have true feelings for him but I don't know if he has any back but I'll tell you more about him later.

"I...I...needed the bathroom," I finally stammered. I know, I know, a pityful excuse but I was terrified. Father's face turned redder before and Mama's eyes widened. She glared at me, I think she was telling me to leg it but I was too scared. Papa turned away and I heard something being unbuckled. Oh no, I though to myself, he wouldn't.But he did.

"I think it's about time you learned some proper respect and manners," He said turning back round. Respect? Manners? What was he going on about? I only bunked off for an hour or two! When I dared to look up, I saw Mama with her hand over her mouth, Papa holding his belt up and Mushi in the kitchen doorway. When he brought it down, it slashed across my hand. Mushi screamed and I looked down at my hand. The blood was trickling on to the kitchen floor and I looked up at my father angrily. He didn;t even look sorry or ashamed. He lifted his belt up again, ready to strike but Mama stepped in front of him.

"Kani! Kuki-chan, go!" She told me and I ran up the stairs. I can still hear Mama and Papa arguing now. Papa thinks children should be brought up with strict rules. Mama does agree but not as strongly as Papa. I am in my room, stil shaking and clutching my hand. I wrapped it in toilet paper and stopped the bleeding for a while. But it kills when I try to write.

I'm going back to the tree-house now. I'll have to think of some excuses of the purple bruise on my head and cut on my hand but at the moment I don't care. I know if I tell anyone about Papa hitting me then I'll be for it.

Write more later,

Kuki-Chan (Numbuh 3)

XXX

_**8:27pm 12th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

I am here at the tree-house. And I am safe. Mama and Papa do not know I come here. Only Mushi but she knows if she tells I will receive a heavy punishment. We may be sisters and we may argue but she wouldn't like me to be hurt. We're rather close really...Oh well. Weirdly enough it was Numbuh 4 who noticed my wounds first.

"Woah, what happened Numbuh 3!" He said after I arrived. I swear I turned red (I'm not meant to swear on anything but Papa isn't here so who cares?) and forgot my excuses. So I made them up on the spot.

"I...I walked into a post box?" I said uncertain of what he'd say. He looked like he didn't believe me at first. I mean I know he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he'd be utterly STUPID if he didn't twig I was lying.

"O...k. And what about yeh 'and?" Shoot! I was meant to keep my hand hidden from the others. Unfortunately Numbuh 4 had to relaise it and talk in a VERY loud voice. He may be cute but he can be annoying at certain times.

"What's Numbuh 3 done to her hand?" Typical! Now Numbuh 5 knows too! I can't tell them the truth. I can't, I can't. If Papa found out that I had told then I might as well move to Antartica.

"I...er...I got bit by a dog on my way here," I stammered and looked at my feet. Numbuh 5 raised her eyebrows and nodded. Numbuh 4 looked furious.

"A cruddy dog! If yeh see 'im again, jus' tell meh and Ah'll beat the crud out of et!" Numbuh 4 said then turned pink afterwards. Numbuh 5 grinned evilly at him.

"Looks like a certain Aussie has a crush on Miss Sanban," She said before going into the kitchen. Numbuh 4 rubbed the back of his neck protesting, desperately. I just giggled and hopped on to the sofas. I hope, hope, hope, he does have a crush on me! Coz I have a massive one of him! Why are Australians soooo cute? Grrr.

_**8:30pm**_

Numbuh 4 actually watched a Rainbow Monkey movie with me!

_**8:32pm**_

But he hates Rainbow Monekys. Or Rainbow Dorkies as he call em. Though he came to the Rainbow Monkey fair with me (Operation H.U.G.S) even if he did call em stupid.

_**8:34pm**_

I think both Hoagie and Nigel (Numbuhs 2 and 1) have a crush on Numbuh 5 (Abby)! Don't ask where that came from. Though Nigel is going out Lizzie but I don't think he actually LIKES her. Then again...who does? I don't see how anyone could like Nigel either. He has a huge butt! (Operation B.U.T.T).

i bet there's lots of people who like Wally...I have competition! NOO!

_**8:50pm **_

Numbuh 86 (Fanny) admitted he was cute... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anything but her! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Write more...probably tomoz

Numbuh 3 (only Kuki Sanban at home)

I still can't believe Fanny likes Numbuh 4!

**Author: First chappie done! Pwease, pwease PWEASE review! Bubi xx**


	2. The 'Invisible' Blow

**The Invisible Blow**

_**6:59am 13th July**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

I can't sleep, I've been tossing and turning all night and the bruise on my head looks worse. It's hard to sleep in my room anyway coz of my all toys but I can't bear to chuck any out. To me, they're real. I especially love Mr. Wallyku. Numbuh 4 gave him to me, for the my birthday after we first met. I go to Mr. Wallyku for comfort and he has various blood stains from my previous beatings. I don't show my team mates Mr. Wallyku. He is private and if the theres so much as got a GLIMPSE of Mr. Wallyku and the stains then they may suspect something. Or think I am self harming or whatever they call it.

_**7:15am**_

I can't take much more of this, my head is killing and so my hand. The cut is quite deep and it really hurts very time I move it. I cannot lay here any more. I'll have to get up.

_**7:17am**_

That is IF I can get up.

_**7:20am**_

OWWWWWWWWWW!

_**7:40 **_

It took me about 10 minutes to get out of bed and into the kitchen. Everyone else is still in bed. Well I think they are anyway. I have to go home tonight, to Mama and Papa and Mushi even though I really don't want to. If I told the other operatives everything about what happens at home, they'd make me stay here and it'd be much much worse. No my secret must stay private. Between me and you. Oh help, Wally's just walked in, I'll write more later. XXX

_**12:54am**_

Quite a boring morning really. Wally came in a poured himself some cereal just after I finished writing earlier. He smiled at me! I couldn't believe it! He hardly ever takes any notice of me! So what did I do? Smile back of course.

"Morning Kooks," Kooks? Where did that come? Not that I mind. Wally could call me Mrs. Flying Pig and I wouldn't care.

"Er...morning, Wally?" Scheesh why can't I be more confident in these situations? WHY?

_**12:56pm**_

Now I know! Coz he is so friggin' hamdsome it's hard to remain cool! I remember the time Mushi read my diary and showed Papa...I hate having to remember it but maybe one day, I will be able to look back and show Papa. As if! But anyway where was I before I so rudely interrupted myself? Oh yes. Mushi found my diary under my pillow last Saturday. And I'd been writing about Wally and the future (hopefully) Mrs. Kuki Beetles. And of course Mushi found it and took it to Papa thinking I had a new story book and she wanted him to read it to her. I remember standing in the kitchen doorway shaking as Papa read and read. His face turned that fierce red and I knew I was for it. I wanted to run, back up the stairs, back home to the tree-house. But alas, he caught me and kncoked out my two front teeth. I had to go to the dentist's for false ones. I don;t think Father was ashamed at all and Mama didn't want him to be put in jail so we used the 'walked into lamp post' story. I do an AWFUL amount of walking into lamp posts nowadays.

_**4:31pm**_

We kicked the Delightful's butts again! Sometimes they really ask for it! And Wally gives it to them! It was quite a short but enjoyable mission and WALLY SAVED ME! The Delightful Dorks had a new robot and they were about to squish me with it until Wally jumped and shoved me out of the way.He got his foot caught but no other damage. I am eternally grateful.

_**4:33pm**_

Then again, if I were dead, I would be free of Papa's awful hittings. But I would lose Wally...

_**5:45pm**_

I have to go in a minute. Back home to Papa and Mama and Mushi and the beatings.They want me home by 6:00pm. I'll have to sneak out of the tree-house and back in again . I don't want my team mates to know where I have gone. Or otherwise they'll work it out. I know Abby's already suspicious...I better go now...

**_5:55pm_**

I can't.I can't. I can't. I can't. I can see the house but I can't go up to it. I'm too scared. I've brought this diary with me for comfort afterwards but for even more comfort now! Not working! I am hiding in a bus shelter at this precise time and it's beginning to rain.

_**5:57pm**_

Knock knock?

_**7:18pm**_

I want to run away. As far from Papa as possible. This beating was worse then the first. I forgot the kitchen clock was 10 minutes fast so I got an extra beating. I carefully opened the back door and gave my diary to Mushi to hold. I told her not to give it to anyone. She nodded and ran up the stairs. She's the lucky one! I crept into the kitchen, hanging my head. Papa had his fists clenched and he looked ready to kill. He pointed at the clock and of course that made it look like I was 10 minutes late. I tried to explain but a hit around the head for 'cheek'

"So where did you sneak off to young lady?" Papa's said, his voice sounded calm, almost alien-like. I couldn't tell him the truth. I'm gonna end up doing an terrible amount of lying over the next few months. To my family and my close friends.

"I...I...went to the shop," Stupid excuse I know but I was brain dead at the time. My teeth had started chattering again and I could see it was getting on Papa's nerves so I tried to stop it. And failed.

"You went to the shop for a bloomin' long time! And stop making that ridicualous noise! It's not cold in ere!" Of course it's not cold Father, IT'S JULY! Duh! I couldn't say that to his face. Well I could but I might as well start writing my will.

"Sorry, Papa, Mama. I went to my friends after," Well I told them part of the truth.

"You practically live there! Those poor parents. What's the kid's name?" There was no way I was telling Papa Nigel's name. That would be betrayal. Lo, if Papa actually knew that I did live there!

"I...I...forgot," Well I had at the time!

"Don't lie to me, young lady," He raised his arm and I waited for the blow. I knew it would coming. It did. Right across my face. I felt my false teeth worriedly incase they had been knocked out. Mama looked concerned too but she didn't stop him. He hits her too.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I swe...I promise!" I tried to plead. Papa ignores my pleads and Mama's. He only listens to Mushi. Sometimes I am envious of her but it is not her fault she is Daddy's little girl. Who'd want to be my Papa's little girl?

"Too right you won't! You're grounded!" Hmph, as if grounding me will stop me going to the tree-house.

"Yes, Papa," I said all innocently even though I didn't give a flying fig about what he was going on about.

"Don't take that tone with me!" What tone? There is no reasoning with some people! And then he did it. He hit out at me, smack on the nose. He is a monster. I felt my nose to see if it were broken. It hurt like hell! Still does...Then I did a stupid thing. I ran out of the kitchen and out of the front door, grabbing my diary off of Mushi as I went. Papa raced after me but Mushi got in his way and gave me time to leg it. Sometimes I love my little sister more than anything.

_**7:30pm**_

Of course it was hard to hide my swollen purple nose. I said was nothing, I'm ok. I don't think they believed me but they didn't question me further. Wally has been a lot kinder to me lately. I'm not complaining! We all had a peaceful evening in and watched different movies. And Wally said he'd come with me to the Rainbow Monkey Carnival with me! Yay!

_**9:02pm**_

I am back in bed now. Well we all are. Early night, Numbuh 1 said, for the B-I-G mission tomorrow. As if! I feel as if I know you, diary. I can talk to you and I know that you won't tell. So I have a question for you.

Do you think Wally likes me?

_**9:04pm**_

Are ya gonna answer me?

_**9:05pm**_

I'll just take that as a yes then. Woohoo!

_**10:15pm**_

Does my nose look bigger to you? H-E-L-L-O?

_**10:16pm**_

Fine, don't answer. Night night

Numbuh 3 (Kooks!)

XXX

_**2:25am 14th July**_

_**Dear Diary**_

Ow! My head is killing me! I feel like I have 60 giant Rainbow Monkeys on it and they're jumping! I'm gonna try and get more sleep. Wish me luck.

_**2:26am**_

MR.WALLYKU! Where are you? I've lost Mr. Wallyku!

_**2:27am**_

Oh, here, he is! He was under Mrs. Cuddyloos. Night. Night.

_**9:31am**_

Hardly got any sleep at all! My head is still hurting so I hope today's mission isn't going to be too stressful. I'm sure to be called in a minute to go and get ready. Might as well get some breakfast,

_**9:32am**_

OWWW! I don't how long I can take this for! The cut on my hand has splited further open and is bleeding over Mr. Wallyku! He's used to it by now. Oh shoot, it's over my bed and all now! My head is throbbing and I'm on the brink of tears. No surprise though, as I'm always crying. I'll just say I had a scary dream. That is if I can get outta bed.

_**9:37am **_

Well I'm out of bed, now I've got try and get to the door.

_**9:38am**_

OWWWWWWWWWWW! Remember this, diary, never walk into door frames with you have a friggin' head ache! It kills!

_**10:01am**_

I'm at the breakfast table at the minute. It took me a good 20 minutes to get here though. Numbuhs 1 and 4 are the only ones up. I can barely see where I'm going, let only fight the Delightful's today. I have to try and act normal. Normal..OWW! I just got a splinter in my cut in my hand. Oh great, it's bleeding again. Brilliant.

Kuki Sanban, this is your life. Oh no, Wally and Nigel are looking at me oddly. Then again I am sitting here, clutching my hand which has blood dripping out. Sorry if there are blood stains over this page. I can't get it to stop. I'm gonna try and wash it.

_**10:06am**_

No-one can say I didn't try to wash it! I rushed over to the sink and turned on the cold tap. Wally jumped up and came over to me.

"Yeh ok?"

"Sure, silly!" He didn't look convinced. There I am, standing by the sink, my hand bleeding like crazy and I say I'm ok. Sure he believed me.

"Numbuh 3, are you positive, there's not something we need to know?" Numbuh 1's strict voice soundedd across the rom to me and I froze. What do I say?1 Well I say...

"I...I...just got a splinter in my cut?" He's sooooo not gonna believe me.

"Where? Let me have a look," No way! If he sees the size of this on my hand then...then I don't know. When they saw it the other day, they only saw a tiny bit and still they freaked out. I can't risk him seeing it all. He'll send me home, back to Papa...

"No, no, it's okay, I'm okay. Honestly," I said hurriedly and sat back down. Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Wally looked concerned but also remained silent. No one said anything during the rest of breakfast. Oh great, here come Hoagie and Abby, I'll try and hide my hand but it's still bleeding slowly.

_**10:29am**_

I'm on the ship on the way to the Delightful's. Abby's just looked up at me and asked if I'm okay. I said, 'yeh! Of course silly!' even though I do feel a bit faint...

_**1:58pm**_

Where...where am I? Oh...Rainbow Monkey hugs I remember. We set off (as I told you) to the Delightful's Mansion to kick their butts once and for all. Well I've forgotting the actual reason WHY we went there but I know we did an AWFUL lot of fighting. I didn't feel to great from the start. My hand was white and cold and my head killed like nothing I've ever felt before. But I still shot teddies at those Dorks even though I felt terrible. The others were doing great, hitting them with al we were worth. Especially Numbuh 4 and his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. We were soooooooooooo close to victory when it all went black. Well for me anyway. I don't remember much else. but I hope someone tells me.

_**2:14pm**_

Wally is sooo kind! He came in and brought me some orange juice. I thanked him and asked him what happened to me. He said I kinda collapsed, apparently from the loss of blood from my hand and the bruise on my head (concussion thing I think), so they retreated. I feel terrible making our team retreat so I asked how I got here and he turned red and mumbled something about him picking me up. Oh how I wish I had been concious for that! And he also said that everyone saw the size of the cut and why didn't I tell anyone? I didn't answer that. He's gone now so I can rest. Rest! Me! no way! I am going to write and write and...welll...have the occasional tea party with Mr. Wallyku. If I can find him again.

_**2:15pm**_

FOUND HIM! Yay! Oh someone at my door.

"Come in!"

_**2:23pm**_

That was Numbuh 1! He said...wait a minute, I need a tissue...he said that thinks it'd be best if I went home for some well earned rest! Nooo! How can he do this to me! Home! I'm dead...

_**2:33pm**_

I'm home. And I wish I wasn't. I wish...I wish back at the treehouse. No further than that. Australia? Japan? England? I dunno, I just don't want to be here! I got home, expecting the whole 'WHY HAVE YOU BEEN!' and yes I did get it. Just far worse. Papa said I had let the family down coz Grandpa had died last night and he wanted me there with him. But I was at the tree-house and they couldn't find me. I feel terrible. Grandpa's death is my fault. According to Mama, he was desperate to see me in his dying moments but I never came. Apparently, he died upset as I wasn't there. He was Papa's dad and I loved him dearly. So it is my fault. Papa is right.

"Kuki-Chan! I hope you're very pleased with yourself!" I can hear Papa now. I hope he beats me hard. I deserve it. Oh Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa, I wish I was with you now...

_**2:40pm**_

My life is offically over. I have no reason to stay here barring Wally. And Mushi I guess. Papa told me that I had made the past 10 years of his life the worst and a complete misery and Mama nodded! But after my beatings (belt acround my legs and my cheek), Mushi took me to her room and cuddled me, telling me that she loved me and told me that for all the years she's known me have been the best. She is a sweet sister.

"Kuki?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Did Papa really hurt you?" She touched the long deep scar on my cheek. I winced. "Or did you fall?"

"No, he did," I cannot hide her from the truth even though it hurts her bad. She started crying, small round tears dripped down her cheeks and I felt guilty. I tried to hush her, otherwise Papa would hear and I knew I would be for it. She sniffed and sobbed but did stop crying, She fell against my sweater and hugged me close. I smiled at her and kissed the top of her hand. Even if the rest of the world hates me, I know I have a friend in Mushi.

**_3:00pm_**

I dunno what to do. I want to go back to the tree-house where I know I am safe but I feel so guilty over the whole Grandpa thing... I might as well stay home for a while. Then go back in a few days. I'll say I caught...the flu.Or ate a brussel sprout? That'll work.

I'll miss Wally like crazy though...Like I am now. I'm bored stiff as well. Quite literally as my legs are in agony. They have purple bruises and red slashes down them. I prayed to the Rainbow Monkey God last night for help. I hope he answers my calls. I'm sitting on my bed and the moment, trying to stop any blood getting on my sheets. It makes Mama angry and that makes Papa angry... It's a bright sunny day outside and I'm boiling hot. I'd like to go down and lie in the garden but I am too scared to venture further than the bathroom.

"Kuki! get down here now! I mean it! No funny stuff!" Oh help what have I done now? Papa sounds ultra angry. I bet I forgot I wash my mug after I'd had a drink or something. I have to be ultra careful nowadays.

_**3:02pm**_

I don't know why I am dawdling. It just makes him angrier. I'm sitting on the top stair at the present time, writing, too scared to move down another stairs. But I have to.

_**3:13pm**_

I have done something too stupid for words. I know it was idiotic but I couldn't help myself. I am certainly dead now. Oh help I can hear him charging up the stairs. I didn't mean to run. I just went into the kitchen and saw his face and the Rainbow Monkey, he was holding, covered in my blood and couldn't help myself. I tore out of the kitchen faster than I can speak. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door which I know will make him crosser. Oh no, he banging on the door. I've locked it and put my chest of drawers there, hopefully he won't be able to get in. Think again... no! The chest of drawers are moving. No! Please. No...

**Author: I am so evil I can barely believe it. Another cliffy! Pwease review! Pwease!Bubi**


	3. Secrets Stay Secret

**Secrets Stay Secret**

_**5:28pm 14th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

I don't know how much more of this. Need a way out...need...a...way...out. but I can't. I'm trapped. Probably forever.

Papa ran up those stairs, faster than I can shut this diary, and pounded on my door. i didn't know what to do. My heart was beating fast and I could Mama screaming and mushi crying. This was bad, worse than any ever before, I could tell. I had stuck my chest of drawers in front of the door, hoping he wouldn't be able to get it...I was wrong. Papa thumped so heavily on my door, knocking the chest if drawers clearly out of the way, (a.k.a. ON MY FOOT!). The door almost literally came off of its hinges and I was shaking, pinned up against the wall as he approached me.

"So...Kuki-Chan...Trying to run from your OLD PAPA!" He dived at me, slamming against the wall. My head hit my china panda display shelf and I cried out in agony. But that's only pin-pricks to Papa. I fear his 'daggers'.

"Stop, crying, you ol' cry-baby! Whinge whinge whinge!" He yelled in my ear, pulling my forward and shoving me back again. it hurt twice as much now and I could Mama crying up the stairs, shrieking' Kani! No!' loudly. It was too late for Mama. Once someone had got Papa angry, nothing could stop him from doing what he wanted. I tried to tell myself I deserved all this but it was hard. I killed Grandpa. No I didn't. No I did, I wasn't there when he really needed me. My fault.

Me.

"Don't you even THINK of trying to run away from me! Stupid girl!" Well he said it with more colourful language which I won't write in here just in case...

"I'm sorry, Papa, I won't, I won't. Please!" I begged, trying to stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks. I could feel them welling up in my eyes and I sniffed to try to stop them.

"Don't 'sniff' without MY say so!" Papa yelled and literally chucked me across the room. I landed with a heavy 'thump' against my Rainbow Monkey cupboard and knocked Rainbow Monkeys off the top. They fell onto my head and dropped next to me, their fixed smiles grinning at me. Maybe not ultra comforting...

"Get up! I said GET UP!" Papa grabbed me by the hair and held me up so we were face to face. Scheesh I don't know how Mama could marry him! Maybe he threatened her...Most probably.

"Now, listen here, my girl," His girl? Er...NOO! Never in a ka-zillion years! I stopped being his daughter YEARS ago.

"Don't try running away from me, ever again! Or you'll know it," Know it? Know it? What in the name of Rainbow Monkey is he on about! Know what?1 I have this feeling I don't wanna find...

_**5:30pm**_

He finally left. After I told him he was the biggest papa in all the world and I was extremely lucky to have him as one. Scheesh, if I grew a long nose for lying I'd be having complaints from Australia by now... I may go back to the tree-house...

_**5:34pm**_

NO! What was I thinking? Definetely NOT! I'm safer in my own room. I'll go...tomorrow? Next month? Er...

_**5:35pm**_

Tomorrow sounds best. Ow! My back kills! Being thrown against cupboards is AGONY! Remember that!

_**5:38pm**_

Come to that...all pain hurts. But most time I deserve it. You know I may start calling my room back at the treehouse, sanctuary (sp?). It's a lot more safer than here. no, this room can be my Rainbow Monkey room. When I need comfort in Rainbow Monkeys. Which I do. Maybe I should move them to my room at the treehouse? I'll need a LOT of help...

_**5:41pm**_

WALLY!

_**7:57pm**_

I'm bored. Stiff. But I don't dare venture out til morning. I'll leave EARLY in the morning. Wish me luck.

_**9:01pm**_

I.Can't.Sleep. I've drawn my green Rainbow Monkey curtains and switched off my pink Rainbow Monkey lamp but I still can't drift off. Two reasons; One: I'm scared of Papa, Two: MY BACK STILL HURTS!

_**9:02pm**_

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**11:10pm**_

Oooooh Mama and Papa are arguing downstairs and they woke me up. GRRRRR!

Write More Later

Kuki Sanban (OWWW!)

XXX

_**6:33am**_

That's it. I'm getting up.

_**6:33am ( a few seconds later)**_

If

_**6:57am**_

Right, I'm up. And dressed in my usual clothes. Now for the hard bit. Going downstairs. I can't risk leaping out of the window. I may get paralysed.

_**7:30am**_

Well I made it out. Just. I could hear footsteps overhead as I opened the front door. So I dashed out and slammed it behind me. Big mistake I know. I'm outside teh tree-house at the moment. Admiring it. That is IF you can admire the place where you live. no I'm just thinking how am I gonna get in without causing to much attention towards me. Though my hair is everywhere and my green jumper is slightly frayed and torn. Erm... I'll just sneak in through the secret way.

_**7:35am**_

What secret way! Oh perfect now I'm going crackers. So obviously I need to go through the front door.

_**7:36am**_

How big's the letter box?

_**7:39am**_

Ok, maybe not...

_**7:51am**_

Aha! Brain storm! Sudden inspiration! Flashy lightbulb! Where's the nearest biggest open window? The bathroom!

_**7:57am**_

Word of advice: NEVER CLIMB IN THROUGH BATHROOM WINDOWS! Especially when the toilet is directly below.

_**8:06am**_

YES! Safety! I'm in my room! The room where I feel home. With my friends. I do hope that Nunbuh 1's parents didn't hear me climbing their staircase this early in the morning. Or falling through their bathroom window. I don't think they'd be too impressed. Now for breakfast...

_**8:45am**_

Best breakfast ever! Wally was the only one up! How early does that Aussie get up? Half 5? 4? Too early anyway. But luckily all the normal people were still bed. So me and Wally were a-l-o-n-e. For at least half an hour! Heaven! I decided cereal was off the menu today. Toast! With jam. Yum! Wally decided that he wanted some to so I made even more toast for us to share. We sat at the table, a plate of jam-spread slices sat in front us. I must admit, it was rather scary, sitting there waiting to see who'd take the first slice...What! I was sitting with Numbuh 4 for Rainbow Monkey's sake! Who wouldn't turn to jelly if you were in my position? Don't answer. So I took the first slice just to break the ice. Then he took a piece. I couldn't really eat the toast; my jaw really hurt and I could hardly taste it, so I had to suck it. Ewwwww! But I managed.

"So...er...Numbuh 3? Do...do yeh want the last piece?" Wally stammered as there were only one piece left. I said nothing. What could I say? So guess what we did? He put his hand out to grab it and I did too. OUR HANDS TOUCHED! YAY! He turned red and pulled hish and away quick. So I did the same.

"Er...'ere. Yeh 'ave it," He siad, looking away and pushed the plate me. NO WAY! I didn't want to look greedy in front of Wallabee Beetles! You. Have. Got. To. Be. Joking!

"No, no, you have it," I pushed it back. This was getting silly but who cares? I certainly didn't!

"Ah insist,"

"Well so do I," We started pushing the plate towards each other, back and forth. It was kinda fun actually.

" 'Ere," said You-Know Who (no not Voldemort or whoever from Harry Potter!) and he split the toast in half. I giggled and accepted my half gratefully. I could live like this forever. Sharing toast with Numbhu 4. If only I could. If only I didn't have to face the Home Horrors at all.

_**10:24am**_

Just preparing for todays next 'big' mission. Oh what fun. I'd much rather stay at the treehouse with Numbuh 4... No, no I mean wih all the team but Numbuh 4 especially...

_**11:12am**_

Back! Brill mission. Haha! Take that you Toiletnator. Does that toliet guy know how lame he is? LITERALLY! He has a loo lid around his neck! And toilet paper around his wrists! IDIOT! We soon showed him.

"So Numbuh 1? What's todays super cool, important mission?" Numbuh 5 said as we set off. Numbuh 1 turned red.

"Er...the Toiletnator has attacked the playground..." Numbuh 1 announced. There was complete silence throughout the ship. The Toiletnator! I mean really! How hard is that! Well when I say silence...that was until Numbuh 4 collapsed into hysterics. He actually fell onto the floor with laughter and couldn't stop. There were even tears rolling down his cheeks! Numbuh 4, crying! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So of course I caught the giggles of him. Well it's only natural innit?

_**1:26pm**_

Bored

_**1:27pm**_

You know I may have to go to extremes to get out of boredom...PLAYING WITH WALLY! YAY!

_**2:13pm**_

Beat Numbuh 4, 4 times on the playstation **(sorry forget its name)**. He needs to practise. Badly. But I don't care! He's kinda cute when he's cross. Scheesh I am weird!

_**2:15pm**_

Bored. Again. Gonna go annoy...Hmmm...Let me think...

_**2:16pm**_

Numbuh 5? Nah...

_**2:17pm**_

Numbuh 1? I could tease him about his BIG tushie. now that would be funny! Numbuh 1!

_**2:22pm **_

Hmph! Numbuh 1 don't wanna play with me! Meany face that he is! So where did I get up to? Ahh yes...Numbuh 2?

_**2:23pm**_

Nah...too busy with his stupid ideas so that leaves...

_**2:25pm**_

NUMBUH 4!

_**2:59pm**_

YAY! That was soooo fun! I went to Numbuh 4's room and banged on the door (Mr Meany Face won't give ME a door! Hmph I'm in another mood with him!). There was no answer so I flung the door open and went into find him. He was fighing with an adult simulater tihngie whingie. WITHOUT HIS HOODIE ON! So what do I do? Watch off course silly! He didn't notice me at first. He was too busy kicking butt! But when he did he went P-I-N-K!

"Er...Hi Numbuh 3. Ah didn't see ya there," He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Well of course he hadn't seen me! Obviously! Dear, dear me boys can be sooo idiotic!

"Hi Numbuh 4! I'm bored, wanna play with me again!"

"Sorry Kooks, Ah'm busy," He said and turned back to his 'simulator' thing. KOKKS! He called me Kooks again! YAY!

"Pwease, pwease, PWEASE!"

"NO!"

"PWEASE! With Rainbow Monkeys on top," How could he resist? It had Rainbow Monkeys on!

"NO! NO! NO!" That did it. I had to go to drastic actions...

"No, Kooks! No! Not the puppy eyes! Please no!" Ha! Always works!

"Well you play with me now?"

"Sure, fine, just don't give meh those eyes again kay?"

"O-kay!" HAHA! Kooks wins again!

_**7:09pm**_

Numbuh 4 played with me ALL afternoon. And I loved every minute of being in his company. Scheesh I hope I'm not going teenage like! YUCK! My hand is healing! It's a miracle! Mabye hanging out with Wally did it? I frigging well hope so! Then when Papa hits me then I know I can always go back to Wally. I wish I could tell. I wish. I wish. I wish!

_**9:56pm**_

Do wishes come true?

_**10:01pm**_

Night Night.

Write more soon

KOOKS! (Numbuh 3 not Kuki Sanban)

XXX


	4. The Case of the Broken Busted CD

**Why?**

**Author: Hello! Mad person here, run for your lives!. Lol only joking. This chappie's probably rather boring and short sozzy. I'm working on making the next one of the best! Bubixxx Hey. Where'd everybody go? Hello? I am all alone...**

_**7:36am, 16th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

First good night sleep in...AGES! It is unbelieveable, maybe staying at the tree-house is doing me good. I mean even the scar on my forehead is fading! WooHoo! Mr Wallyku will be needing a wash soon. Hmmm...He looks very worn and like he's been in the wars. With my Papa, I've probably been in 16 wars.

_**7:38am**_

Maybe 17...

_**7:41am**_

Just gonna go get breakkie...Hum-te-tum, tum tum. Oh better get dressed first...

_**8:14am**_

Boring breakkie. NO WALLY! Waaaaaaaaaah There was only me, me on lonesome. Poor little old me. Let's hope there's lots of BIG missions (not counting you, Toiletnator) to do today. Maybe 9? 10? That'll make Numbuh 1 happy.

_**8:16am**_

Wait! Do I want Mr. Meany Face happy? Mama always told me that good and kindness always comes around. Comes around? Fast or slow? Coz it if it's gonna 'come round' fast and smack me in the face then I'll pass.

CINEMA! We could go to the cinema and see the new Rainbow Money Babies movie that's just out! I bet Wally'd love it!

_**8:22am**_

Okay...maybe not... I went to Wally's room and he was asleep. What good was that? I talk, he snore? I don't think so! So what did I do? Well woke him up of course! Duh!

"Wally! Numbuh 4! Wake up!"

"Nuhhhhh," nuhh? What is he on about? Maybe he needs proper English lessons? Nah!

"Huh? Nuhh? WAKE UP!" I hopped up on to his bed and pulled at his blanket. He grabbed it back. So I carried on pulling until...

"Owwwwwwww!" I fell off the side of his bed onto the floor below (dontcha have to go up a ladder to get into his bed?). now that HURTS! Word of Warning: When waking fellow operatives who have high beds do not fight for the blanket when you are standing close to the edge. It frigging well hurts! But the thing that happened after was quite memorable. I may remember it until I die

"Kooks? Yeh kay?" Numbuh 4 sprung outta bed and peered over the side at me. was groaning and holding my head, desperate not to cry in front of _him_! Numbuh 4 jumped off the side of his bed (no he didn't take the ladder!) and landed next to me. Highlight of the day! He helped me up and I smiled at him.

"Well at least you're up now!"

"Yeah..." He rolled his eyes but smiled back and went off into the kitchen for his own breakfast. Yay! I got Wallabee Beetles up! Woohoo! Oh yeah, oh yeah, go me! Then again, I forgot to ask whether he wanted to come to the movies with me! ARGHHHH!

_**10:17am**_

No need to ask him now! I got bored by my lonesome so I followed Numbuh 4 into the kitchen and Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 were there as well! So I was a bit disappointed coz I couldn't be alone with Numbuh 4 likes yesterday (I quite enjoyed sharing toast!) but then Numbuh 5 said:

"Hey, Numbuh 3, Me and Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 were wondering, do you think we should go to the beach today?" YAY! Beach! I love the beach!

"Yay! Please, please can we, can we?" I said excitedly, jogging the table a bit. Numbuh 1's orange juice spilled a little but who cares?

"Team, we are not going to the beach today. We might receive an important mission and we won't be here to receive it!" Numbuh 1 protested but it was already to late. 4 against 1. We win!

"Who cares? They'll find someone else ta do it!" Numbuh 4 butted in and Numbuh 2 nodded.

"Yeah, we deserve a day off," Numbuh 1 couldn't do nothing about it now. Mr. Meanyface might as well admit defeat. Ha ha ha ha ha.

_**6:43pm**_

Waaaah! Worst day ever! Nooooo! And for once it wasn't my frigging fault! Ohhh Papa, i hate you, I Hate You, I HATE YOU! The beach was okay at first. We arrived; 4 of us enjoying our selves, 1 of us moaning about missions ( guess who?). Numbuh 5 set out her sun-bed and sunbathed, Numbuhs 2 and 4 hopped into the sea (Numbuh 4 with a rubber ring), Numbuh 1 went to get an ice cream and I built a castle near Numbuh 5 so she could tell those knights (of King Sandy) to GO AWAY if they came anyway near it. I was doing quite well actually and I had a chocolate ice cream! Numbuh 5 had vanilla (boring!) and Numbuh 2 had chocolate, Numbuh 1 had strawberry and Numbuh 4 had butterscotch. YUMMY! I had nearly finished my castle when I saw something horrible.

"Oh no," I muttered to myself and quickly turned my back. Papa and Mama and Mushi were less than 20 feet away, setting out towels adn their picnic basket. I knew they'd see me, I knew it. And they did... I heard Papa talking angrily to Mama and he marched over. I started shaking and Numbuh 5 noticed.

"You okay girl?" But before I could reply Papa walked behind me and grabbed me by the hair.

"I think we need a talk and then we're going HOME!" He said fierecely into my ear, his spit spraying on my cheek. Ewww! I hate it when people do that! Yuck yuck YUCK! He held me up and hit me with his mighty hand across the mouth. All of my team mates saw.

"Hey! What yeh doin' ta 'er!" Numbuh 4 jumped out of the sea and began charging towards Papa. Papa began running, yelling at Mama to go! Numbuh 1 pulled his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R out of his beach bag and ran after Papa, closey followed by the rest of the team. Papa jumped into the car, literally throwing me into the boot and zoomed off, leaving my team mates sohcked behind. I saw Numbuh 4's face and couldn't help myself. He looked like he really cared.

"Oh shudup! It weren't that hard!" Papa yelled back at me and I whimpered silently, trying to hide my tears. But Mushi noticed and gave my a sisterly hug. I smiled gratefully and watched hopefully out the window, praying I would see Numbuh 4 coming to save me.

_**6:45pm**_

He didn't come. I bet it was Numbuh 1's fault. Meany face that he is. Oooooh I hate it here, home I mean, in my bedroom. Yes I love my toys but being in the same house as Papa is horrible and frightening. I shouldn't be frightened in my own home. But I am and I know it's wrong. Mama is not even sympathetic. She tells me I deserve every second of it. She is probably right as well.

"I don't know what you were thinking, running off like that and having a good old day at the beach with your stupid friends. So now, you. Will. Pay," Oooh I'm really scared. Wait, I should be scared. THIS IS PAPA I'M TALKING ABOUT! Do you think if I hide under the bed he won't find me? Doubt it. I hate having to remember what happened when we got outta the car but I bet ya wanna know. I carefully got out of the car, right behind Mushi. I thought it might be safer to hide behind "Daddy's Little Girl" Well no, not really. Papa caught hold of by the ears and threw me through the front door. Unfortunately there was no one around so they didn't see Papa chucking me about. When we were inside, Papa pinned me up against the staircase and threatenedd me, his face up close.

"Now you listen to me, Kuki, you do everything I say when and where I want it and your beatings well not be as hard," And I saw his fist clench and he hit me smack on the face, harder than ever befroe. I heard Mushi behind him and she cried and pulledf at his t-shirt. I owe her big time. So I was let go and I darted up the stairs quicker than lightening.

I'm watching out the window now. In the distance I can see the treehoise. Oh how I wish I were there.

_**6:48pm**_

Oh. My. Rainbow. Monkey. Socks. Is that Numbuh 4? You know, I think I've just seen Numbuh 4 marching down the road. No, it can't be. No no it is. WALLY! He mustn't go to the front door. Papa'll flatten him. Literally.

_**6:51pm**_

"Numbuh 4!"

"Huh?" He looked up! Yes! Great relief!

"Wally, up 'ere!" Please look up, please look up. PLEASE!

"Kooks!" YAY!

"Wally, don't knock on the door!"

"Why?" I can't tell him. I can't. Why is he out? By himself? The comic book shop closed half an hour ago.

"Look you shouldn't be here you..."

"Ah've come ta save yeh," What save me? From what?

"What do ya mean?"

"Ah've come ta take yeh 'ome. Back ta the tree 'ouse!" Aww what a sweetie. How am I gonna get out of this house? How? Idea please!

"How'm I gonna get out?"

"Front door?" Typical Wally. Always sarcastic about SOMETHING! But I still like him. No I don't like him. I LOVE HIM!

"I can't...," I began then stopped. Wally was firing up his jetpack! Yay!

_**6:52pm**_

Just reading book called 'How To Open Bedroom Windows For Dummies"

_**6:54pm**_

Chapter 25, pg 306

_**6:55pm**_

Aha!

_**7:34pm**_

Yes! I'm back at my beloved tree-house! (Or Mr. Meanyface's treehouse grrr) with my team-mates. Not sure if it's the best idea though... It might make Papa even crosser than before. I may have to write a will. BUT I DON'T CARE! HAHAHAHA OWWWW! My back still hurts. Ouch! Need to sit down. Wait...I already am sitting down! Scheesh I'm going loopy now! Cuckoo Kuki they'll call me. You know, I'll have to thank Wally for bringing me back. I kinda forgot earlier...Oops.

_**10:17pm**_

Tired. VERY tired. Thanking Wally may have to wait. I did intend to go find him. And I did. Well I walked into the main room and they were all watching frigging movies so I watched too. I got to sit next to Wally as well! And Abby. We watched Lost Love (?) coz Numbuh 5 said it was meant to be good. And I guess it was. I especially liked the end where the girl meets up with the boy and they get married!Me and Wally shared popcorn! And at one art of the movie,Wally dropped his popcorn and couldn't find it. I found it but kept it. I may frame it.But guess what! Guess what! Guess what! As they were just about to do the 'kiss the bride' bit, Wally grabbed my hand! Me! WOW WEE! And he didn't snatch it back until Numbuh 1 turned the lights on and the credits went up. Darn you Numbuh Meanyface 1! Then he turned pink and let go as if my hand was red hot. I just giggled.

"Right, team, bedtime." Numbuh 1 said and we all walked off to our rooms. I am soo happy I cannot sleep! Mr. Wallyku, do you ever think I'll be Mrs Beetles? You do! Yay!

Write More Tomoz

Numbuh 3 (hopefully Mrs Beetles!)

XXX

_**8:09am, 17th July**_

Morning! My, is it THAT early! 8:00? Then again I was getting up at 6:00 a couple of nights ago... But that's over...gone. This is my NEW life.

_**8:11am**_

Oh who am I kidding? I can't have a 'new' life. I'm stuck being Kuki stupid Sanban. But not at the minute! When I'm in my bedroom I'll be whoever I frigging well like! How does Mrs. Beetles sound? Man, I am weird! Maybe Papa's throwing me against a cupboard shook my brain too much. I'm just gonna get dressed and get breakkie kay? Don't bother answering.

_**8:38pm**_

Oh. My. Life! I don't believe it. Need air! Too hot! I bet you wanna know what happened? Well I'm so excited I'll tell ya:

I got up (as you very well know ), got dressed and went to get some breakfast (you know that too, well unless you have a VERY short memory). And Wally was there! So I turned bright red (so did he) and sat down. Wally was eating some toast at teh time but he kinda slowed down eating, nearly stopping all together.

"Morning, Wal- Numbuh 4," I grabbed some toast, slopping some jam onto the table. I swear I went redder than ever. If you'd gave me a mirrior there would have been Lobster Girl staring back at me.

"Morning Ko- Numbuh 3," Ha! He was gonna call me Kooks! I wish he had said it!

"Hey Numbuh 3? Ah'm sorry bout last noight. Ah didn't mean ta take yeh 'and," He looked away, flushing pink. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I wasn't bothered," Too right I wasn't bothererd. Actually I loved every frigging minute! I was rather cross when Numbuh 1 turned on the light and spoiled it all.

"Oh. Well that's good. Erm. Kooks? Ah've always wanted ta tell ya something," Oooh! Is he gonna admit he likes Rainbow Monkeys too? Yay! I'll be in the movies tonight!

"Yesssssssss," I could see I had to procede D-E-L-I-C-A-T-E-L-Y. Wait for it...wait for it...

"Ah've...Ah've always wanted ta tell ya that I lo-"

"Morning team, how's it going!" I HATE YOU NUMBUH 1! He just had to walk in at that exact minute! Just when Numbuh 4 was about to admit something. Maybe it was Rainbow Monkeys...Maybe he likes me! Well I'll never find out now, thanks to Mr. Meany Face! No wait. He needs a worse name than meany face. Now what does he really hate? Hmmm

_**8:41am**_

Aha! That photo of his tushie! Ha Ha Ha Ha! So Mr. Big-Tushie? Or just Big Tushie? Either'll do. Haha poor Nigel.

_**9:09am**_

Operation: Tease Nigel

This will be fun. Let's go try it out. I'm bored staying in my bedroom.

_**9:21am**_

Got him! Yes! Kooks strikes again! Just as he was going from the powuh room as well.

"Morning, Big Tushie," I laughed as I (hurriedly) walked past. He kinda glared at me but stuck his nose in the air.

Kooks: 1

Big Tushie: 0

Haha! I win!

You know, diary, I had a dream last night; I was back home, in bed, with Mama and Papa and Mushi. Well they weren't IN the same bed with me but we were in same house etc etc. And I was in bed, like I said, asleep. When Mama suddenly ran up the stairs screaming. I woke up, just to see her burst into my room, telling me to run. I ignored her and laid back down just as Papa charged into my rooms, eyes red, something shiny in his hand. i sat up snd shrunk back, trying to hide between my Rainbow Monkeys so he wouldn't see me. but he did adn he came at me with the shiny thing; fire in his eyes. He approached me, laughing evilly, raising teh shiny thing high. Then i saw it' it was a kitchen knife. Mama's biggest 'Kitchen Devil' knife and he was holding me above. I screamed as he brought it down and woke up in a sweat as it sliced through me...

Please don't laugh, diary, I woke up in tears the other night. One of the many 'Kooks' secrets that you may find out about.

_**12:04pm**_

LUNCHTIME! Yay! Peanut butter and jelly? Or lemon curd? Erm...

_**12:05pm**_

No maybe cheese?

_**12:07pm**_

Got it! Crisp sandwich! I am a natural genius.

_**12:13pm**_

We were all sitting at the kitchen table eating our sandwiches ( and me making a BIG mess with all my crisp crumbs. VERY embarrassing) when Big Tushie asked me a stupid question. I gave him a short simpler answer.

"Hey Numbuh 3? Do you miss being home with your father and mother?" What a STUPID question. Only Big Tushie would ask that

I said "who?".

_**12:34pm**_

Do you think if I 'borrowed' Numbuh 5's walkman and CDs she'd notice? Nah...

_**12:36pm**_

New mission: Operation Sneak into Numbuh 5's bedroom.

_**12:42pm**_

Got em! Numbuh 5 wasn't there! Brilliant! Woo hoo! She'll never know.

_**12:47pm**_

Who in the name of Mr. Wallyku are Busted and McFly? Never heard of 'em.

_**12:55pm**_

As Wally would say...'OH CRUD!". I dropped Abby's favourite CD, the Busted one that was a present (which makes it worse), and broke it. It's in two halves. D'ya think if I sneak it back, she'll notice? Nah...

_**12:59pm**_

Mission Accomplished.

_**1:47pm**_

"Numbuh 3!" Oh dear. Maybe it wasn't so simple. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.

"'Coming Abby," Wish me luck.

_**2:16pm**_

Nice long lecture from Numbuh 5. Lovely. Thank you Numbuh 5. Guess what! The bruise on my nose is vanishing! Yes! Aha! I can now go out not looking like I have a plum on the end of my nose. Finally! Well I could go out anyway but I got lots of funny stares. My hand has cleared up. Wow! That deep cut has almost completely healed. Thnank you Rainbow Monkey God it's a miracle! You know, to be a very great pal I may give Abby one of my stuffed toys. Do you think Mr. Yummy or Mrs. SnuggleWoo?

_**2:18pm**_

Definetely Mrs. SnuggleWoo. She is da most cutest bunny in the world! She's nay with bright big black eyes and she has a pink bow on both her ears. So to be a very great pal, I may wrap it with a pink ribbon. Right, here goes...

_**2:21pm**_

Let's just hope Rainbow Monkey God isn't having the day off in England. He has to be here to watch my kindness. You never know he may bless me with less beatings and more time with Wally. Well I can dream can't I!

_**2:32pm**_

You know, I think Numbuh 5 actually LIKED Mrs. SnuggleWoo. Wow! She opened the door, all cross and stressy then burst into tears! I was more shocked than surprised. Thee she was, Abigail Lincoln, crying! Something had to be up. She accepted Mrs. SnuggleWoo and then started crying even more. She wants to talk to me about something...I wonder what? I've just came back to fetch Mr. Wallyku. Poor Abby. She looks really upset. Better go and findd out


	5. The Giant Tennis Ball

'**The Giant Tennis Ball'**

_**3:57pm, 17th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Oh my Rainbow Monkey God! Poor Abby! She really needs a friend around thses times of life. Especially in her circumstances! Sorry, I shouldn't be doing this to you. Shall I tell you? Nah...

I ran back to Abby's room, nearly skittling Hoagie on the way. He was in his 'new' pyjamas. They're yellow! Yuck! He said his Grandma bought them for him as a 'gift' Who buys their grandson **_that_** as a gift! He thinks he looks good in them. Think again; he looks like a tennis ball. On legs. Man, I am mean. but I don't care! Hahahahahaha. Anyway back to me running to Numbuh 5's room.

"Hey watch it!" said Mr. Tennis Ball. I ignored him, trying not to explode into laughter. I wasn't the only one...

"Numbuh 2! What in the name of crud are yeh wearin'?" Thank you Wally! At least I could laugh quietly and no-one would hear me. Numbuh 2 didn't look too impressed with Numbuh 4's opinion.

"My grandma bought them for me. As a present," the tennis ball said, sticking his nose in the air which made Numbuh 4 laugh even more.

"A present! Yeh grandma's got bad taste!"

"I think I look stylish,"

"Stylish! Yeh...yeh...yeh look loike a...a tennis ball!" Ha! I'm not the only one who thinks Numbuh 2 looks like a tennis ball in those PJ's. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Mr. Tennis Ball's not talking to us now. No loss there...

_**4:01pm**_

There I go again, waffling on about nothing. Right...where was I before I rudely interrupted myself? Ah yes, so I got to Abby's door (yes we'll skip the Mr. Tennis Ball part, it's too hilarous. I'll collapse into a fit of giggles yet again...) and gently pushed it open. I could hear her sobbing inside.

"Numbuh 5?" I sat down on her bed and put my arm around her. She really was crying! I never thought I'd see it! Abigail Lincoln, crying! But I could see that this was no time for mocking and teasing...

"Oh Kuki!" Kuki! Where'd THAT came from. No-one calls me Kuki. Well...barring Wally sometimes but never Numbuh 5! This must be bad.

"Yes, it's me," That didn't help. I was TRYING to be sympathetic. Then I heard laughter in the hallway.

"Stupid boys," I muttered and got up to slam the door.

"Oooooooooooo!" the Tennis Kid said after I slammed the door. "S-t-r-e-s-s-y!" Idiot boys. Well the Tennis Boy is anyway. I like a certain Aussie...

"Yeah...you're right," Abby sniffed and blew her nose. "I don't know what to do, Numbuh 3, I really don't,"

"Well what is it? Tell me. I'm your best friend," Not very encouraging I know but hey? I'm like 10 years old!

"O...okay...Ku...Kuki," She wiped her eyes and looked at me. Her amber eyes were wet and shiny. Poor Abby. So I gave her a friendly hug. Friends need to be there for each other. "Its...it's two things..." She finally stammered. I nodded and tried to get her to carry on.

"Hoagie...and Nigel. Hoagie...asked me to the movies the other night...And I said no," That it? She turned down Hoagie's invitation to go to the movies? Well I certainly wouldn't go with Mr Tennis PJ'sbut why is SHE flooding her room about it? "And...and the other day...he asked me...me to be...be his girlfriend...And Nigel walked in..."

"Yeah...so? Nigel? Yeah he's the leader? Big deal!" I think I made it worse coz she only cried harder.

"But...but ...I...Nigel...I...fancy...HIM!" Oh now I get it. She fancies Nigel! How can she fancy Numbuh 1? He's bossy and a meany face and... and he has a big tushie! My point exactly. Oh and there's that small thing about Lizzie...

"And now, I'm...well if I go out with Hoagie. I'll lose all chances with of ever being Nigel's girlfriend!" Man, she needs help! Hoagie and Nigel? I wouldn't go out with them if you paid me! At least if she likes them she's not keen on Wally. He may be an annoying, small, grumpy, 'cruddy' Aussie but he's MY annoying, small, grumpy, 'cruddy' Aussie! Hands off!

"Who do you love more?" Stupid question from Kooks, a.k.a Numbuh 3. I really need to become a professional Agony Aunt.

"I don't know! Hoagie's keen and wants to go out with me but I like Nigel!" Scheesh is she HOPELESS. Does anyone know of a book called 'Agony Aunt Guidelines for Idiots'? If so, I'd like to borrow if off you.

"Nigel then. Stuff Mr. Ten- I mean Hoagie out the picture and work on Nigel!" there. I am the 'perfect' Agony Aunt. I should get my own website.

"But..."

"That's what you want don't you?"

"I don't know!" This is SO unlike the Abigail Lincoln I know. She is being so out of character. Over two boys! Odd...

"So what's the other thing you were worried about?" Lets' change the subject. Bad idea.

"Oh," She turned away from me, falling to the floor and pulling her knees up under her chin.

"Abby? Numbuh 5? Talk to me," Ok...Maybe not so brilliant an Agony Aunt. A vet sounds more promising.

'I...I have..." Have what? A double chin? A French waiter called Fred? 3 toes? A fish called Eggbert? WHAT!

"Leukemia..." Leukemia...I've heard of that... Oh what is it again! She must have seen my expression coz she said;

"...cancer of the blood cells," Cancer! I'd definetely heard of that! That...that...that is life threatening!

"Oh my life! Abby! Have you told anyone else!" She shook her head.

"No. Not yet. But I'm going to tell Nigel after I've seen you. Oh Kuki! What am I going to do!" She collapsed against me, sobbing her heart out. I patted her shoulder gently. I feel really sorry for her. My best friend could die. What else could go wrong?

"Don't worry, Abbs. You'll get through it! You're Abby! You can fight anything!" I said, wishing what I had just said could be true.

"I don't know...I've gotta go back to hospital for tests. I could...die in a year," A year! No!

"Oh Abbs!" I gave her a big hug. She was having a hard time. First having to pick between Hoagie and Nigel. Then suffering from leukemia. Poor Abby. And I thought my life was bad!

"Here, Kuki, could you find Nigel and send him here? I need to speak to him?" So I nodded and toddled off and found Big Tushie. Mr. Tennis Guy had gone now, hopefully to find some decent clothes. He could get arrested for wearing PJ's like that. As I walked past his room, I saw him leaning out of the window, breathing in deeply. He had his arm spread out. Still in his hideous pyjamas. Any poor old lady walking beneath would have thought there had been a eclipse. How can Abby even LIKE him. Hehe I am EVIL to my fellow team mate.

I knocked on Numbuh 1's door and he opened it, raising an eye brow over his silly sunglasses.

"Numbuh 5 wants to see you in her room. It's very important!" I whispered the last bit coz I'm kind. And may I ask, dear diary, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME! Really! Anyway back to my lovely story telling!

"O...kay. Why?"

"Because, Big Tushie, now go!" Haha!

Kooks:2

Big Tushie: Still 0! It rhymes! Still nil, still nil, still nil!

_**4:06pm**_

I can hear Abby and Nigel talking even though Wally's room is in the way. I bet he can hear very clearly. Lucky. let's go bother Numbuh 2.

_**4:09pm**_

Scheesh he is rude! I want dancing off to his room, skipping and singing as well.

"Hello Mr. Tennis Man!" I sung very loudly so he'd definetely hear. I knew he heard me. It was impossible not too. I think the old guy in England heard me but oh no not Hoagie.

"I said HELLO!" Still no response. I mean HE wouldn't notice if I moved to Russia and a very fat eskimo guy called Bill moved into my place.

_**7:18pm**_

Don't believe it. My life is over. Someone dig a hole and stick me in it. Oh and put the name 'Kooks' on the grave stone.

_**7:19pm**_

I like Rainbow Monkeys to be put on my grave not flowers.

_**7:21pm**_

Why! Why did I go back to that tree-house! Why! I knew they'd find me. And they, well he, did. I should have ran. I should have hid when I heard that doorbell go at 5:27pm. But I didn't. I sat in my room, playing with Mrs. Cuckoo and Mr. Huggyloo. Until I heard that fatal 'knock, knock' on the wood NEXT to my curtain. I bet Numbuh 1 never puts in an ACTUAL door for me. Anyway I yelled 'come in!' loudly and he gave looking worried. Behind him I saw...

"Papa! No! Numubh 1! Nigel! Wally!" I tried calling for help but they ignored me. They thought I was playing. Papa held out his hand, pretending to do the 'daddy' act. Why had the others let him up here? He was an adult! Stupid Big Tushie and Mr Tennis Boy. How could they? It's against rules to let an adult up WILLINGLY!

"Come on, poppet, you gotta come home with me. You can see your friends another time," Another time? That obviously meant, like, NEVER! So I had to go with him. Numbuh 1 didn't look very happy. Numbuh 4 looked postively furious. Not that I could worry about that... Papa tossed me into teh car and started the engine. He revved up and we shot off down the road, leaving skid marks behind. Looking back I saw Numbuh 4 watching from my window. I'm gonna miss him.

"Get in," Papa kicked me out of the car and picked me up. He held me high and then threw me down hard at the doorstep. I lay there, wincing, and nursing my bruised shoulder blade. Papa didn't care. He kicked me hard in the ribs and pushed open the door to our house. Oh if only Mr Green has been mowing his lawn and had saw Papa. He might of got Papa locked up. It well have upset Mama but I don't care.

Yes I do.

"I've got it. The piece of scum," Papa yelled to Mama and I heard her running down the stairs, followed by Mushi. She doesn't like to ignore Papa. It makes him angry...Though he already is fuming. Papa grabbed hold of me by the hair and chucked me in the living room. I could have screamed by the pain and how frightened I was. But I did make a peep. Not a single whimper.Though I'm bawling my eyes now (trying to be silent).

"Why! WHY DID YOU RUN OFF? DON'T YA KNOW BETTA!" Papa held his head close to mine and yelled right in my ear. I swear my whole brain danced around my head but again I said nothing.

"TALK YOU PIECE OF LOW LIFE!"

"I...I...I...didn't mean to," Need better excuses, help me 'ere!

"MEAN TO? DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOU BETTER THINK UP BETTER EXCUSES MY GIRL!" I'm trying Papa! And I'm not YOUR girl and I never will be. One day I hope to be a certain Mr Beetles's (no not Wally's dad!) girl one day.

"I'm...sorry?" I whispered but loud enough for Papa to hear.

"Sorry! SORRY! I'LL GIVE YOU SORRY!" He lifted his hand and brought it down on top of head. It stung like hell but I didn't cry. I knew better.

"Genkei? Come keep hold of this thing!" Thing? Oh me. So Mama ran over and held me close. After Papa had walked out of the room, she hugged me tight and told me she was sorry and she loved me dearly. Mushi did too. Fat lot of good that would do. Love don't seem to save me.

"GENKEI! Get away from her!" Mama sprang away from as if I was red hot. I looked, squinting incase the sight of Papa made me blind, and saw him standing there, something behind his back. _No! _I thought to myself_ It can't be. _But it was. My dream, that I told you about the other day, was about to come true. Except it wasn't a dream; it was my living nightmare...

I shivered and shrank against the fireplace as Papa approached with Mama's 'Kitchen Devil' and the fire of all evil in his eyes...

**Author: Soz short chappie. Man I am EVIL! Poor Kuki. I am literally torturing her!**

**Numbuh 3: Too right**

**Author: Where'd you come from.**

**Numbuh 3: There!**

**Author: Where's there?**

**Numbuh 3: Well it's my diary, so I must have wrote it**

**Author: Point?**

**Numbuh 3: I should get all the credit!**

**Author: What! And what do I get out of all this?**

**Numbuh 4: THIS! (pulls out S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and hits me)**

**Author: OWWWWWW what was that for!**

**Numbuh 4: For torturing Numbuh 3!**

**Author: Why do you care! She's a 'cruddy girl' isn't she?**

**Numbuh 4: (turns red) Well...erm...Ah...**

**Author: Never mind, I'll tease you next time. Please review! Bubixxxx**

**Numbuh 4: What does 'review' mean?**

**Numbuh 3: Maybe it means 'wear a pretty dress when you next read this chappie'?**

**Author: Help!**


	6. The Beetles Tea Party

**The 'Beetles' Tea Party**

**Author: Thank you SOOOOOO much for all your reviews! You're the best:) Pwease review. Bubixxxx Oh and sorry for the wait!**

_**7:25pm, 17th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

I can't believe I'm still alive. Still here. It's unbelievable that I survived. Though I fell very dizzy and faint. And my hand is shaking as I write this. If I suddenly stop writing it's probably because I've collapsed.

Owww my head kills. He has really pushed it this time. Too far. I wanna get out of here. Farther than the tree-house. Out of Cleveland. Out of here! As far as possible from Papa so he'll never find me.

"You need to learn a valuable lesson, Kuki-chan, respect thy mother and father! Thou shall not lie. Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not be jealous!" Papa yelled at me, as he approached, closer and closer. Respect thy what? Thou shall what? When has Papa ever been religious? I've heard those words before in R.E.

"So, you deserve to learn the hard way. Just like I HAD TO!" Is he totally insane? He didn't have to learn the way. His dad was Grandpa and Grandpa was the kindest man on Earth. Why, I remember a time when Grandma was trying to hit and fly with a rolled-up newspaper but Grandpa stopped her and opened the window so the fly could be free.

"No! Kani don't!" I heard Mama trying to stop him, to reason with him. Once he was like this, angry and determined, no one coud stop him. He pushed Mama aside and she fell against the sofa. Mushi gasped and covered her eyes and Papa held the knife above me, his eyes wide, teeth bared.

"No, Papa!" Mushi cried, at the last minute, but it was even to late for her to stop him. I did not make a sound as the knife sliced through me. It hurt like nothing ever before and I hope I never have to feel it ever again. It was horrible, looking down at my slit arm, blood pouring from the wound. I didn't know what to do. I just looked up at Papa, holding the knife, covered in my blood. My arm was so gory I nearly blacked out there and then. Papa didn't care. He just nodded, as if he were proud with himself, and walked out. As soon as we heard the door slam, Mama ran to me and picked me up. She cradled me and told me how sorry she was. Words can not heal what pain has been caused but love and effection can help.

_**7:28pm**_

Well, not physically, of course. But I feel loved, as if someone actually wants me in this small dark world.

Oh not, that's the doorbell. I bet it's Papa back. And he's lost his key.

_**7:31pm**_

It's not Papa! It's someone for me! I've asked for them to come up to my room. It might be Abby...

_**8:05pm**_

It wasn't Abby! It was Numbuh 4! Or Wally! I couldn't believe it when he gingerly knocked on my door and walked in. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. He smiled at me but his face fell when he saw the line of plasters that Mama had taped over my wound. I knew they wouldn't stay there long.

"Kuki! What...what's happened to yeh!" He looked very worried and concerned. Ahhh bless him.

"I...I caught it," Worst lie in the world. But he went with my story.

"Roight, are yeh sure et's not infected or n'thing?" You know, Numbuh 4 is famous for being the stupid one of Sector V. But when ya get to know him, he knows a lot more than what he seems to.

"Erm...dunno," I didn't dare peel back the sticky plasters. I know what would happen if Wally saw the size of the cut. And I didn't really want to see it again either. It made me feel faint.

"O...roight...kay. So...are yeh stayin' 'ere foir a while then?"

"Probably. I don't know. My arm really hurts see and my mum says I have to stay here," My mum said nothing of the sort. I am forced to stay here with my life. If I venture out again it could be my last...

"Ah well...weh'll miss yeh. Well Ah will," AWWW! He is such a sweetie! Why are Aussies so cute AND caring!

"I'll miss ya to," VERY fluffy but I enjoyed every minute of it. After all, this was Wallabee Beetles we're talking about here!

"So Ah was wonderin'...do yeh wanna 'ave a tea thingie?" Tea party? Wow! That is rare! Must make a note of it: Today Wally asked to have a tea party with me. There done.

"Sure! You can be Mrs. Beetles,"

"But Ah'm a boy!" Boys can be so difficult! Really!

"So!"

"Can't Ah be MR. Beetles?"

"But yeh already ARE Mr. Beetles!"

"My point exactly," Stupid boys. They are not imaginitive!

"Then I'll be MRS. Beetles," Oops. That didn't mean to come out. I immediately turned red and stammered "s...so...sorr...sorry," But he shook it off.

"Don't matta'. Okay. Ah'll be Mr. Beetles and yeh can be...Mrs. Beetles,"

"Right! More tea Mr.. Beetles...?" We had such fun! He played with me til 8 then he had to go back to the tree-house. How I longed to go with him...but I knew I never could...

_**8:07pm**_

"Nice boy, that Wally, don't ya think?" Oh no, Mama has came up to my room to see how I am. Well it's obvious I'm not 100. My father had slashed a huge kitchen knife through my arm but I'm ok.

"Yeah..." I said dreamily, going off into a world of my own...

"Kuki fancies him," Mushi woke me in a instant. I could feel my cheeks flushing. How dare she go through my diary! But I couldn't shout at her. I knew she'd tell Papa and then...

"Mushi!" Luckily Mama told her off for me. "You shouldn't go through your sister's diary. It's private!" Thank you Mama. At least SOMEONE understands! Stupid Mushi. No I don't mean that. Mushi was really kind to me after Papa hit me.

"But...I couldn't help it! I mean, I was tidying Kuki's room like a good girl..." Oh no it's the 'I'm a good little Mummy's angel,' chatter she has. She goes on and on and on and on and o- hey you get the point? "...and I was making her bed when I found this book. So I opened it to see what story is was and there was only Kuki's writing..." See? Pitiful. Younger sister's have a habit of that. Twisting the truth, I mean. If you have one you know what I'm talking about. If you don't, you can't imagine it.

"Tidying your sister's room? Oh you good girl!" Mama cried and gave Mushi a back breaking hug. Mushi stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my own back at her.

"Don't stick your tongue out at her! She's your little sister!"

"She is? Good afternoon, I'm Kuki. nice to meet you!" I said but Mama thought I was being sarcastic. I guess I was. Well only a LITTLE bit.

"Kuki!" Mama sighed as if she were disappointed with me. She stood up and walked out of the room, Mushi behind her. I tried to tell myself that I didn't care. I don't care. I don't, I don't, I don't.

_**8:58pm**_

Just heard Papa come back. Don't care though. NEWS FLASH! I have just thought of something good that has came out of Papa hating me and hitting me! I am becoming less and less scared of him!

_**9:04pm**_

O...kay. Maybe not. I'm shaking for some reason. I think it's because Papa has came upstairs to change and have a shower. Calm, Kuki, calm. B-R-E-A-T-H.

_**9:07pm**_

Erm...choking here! Help!

_**9:09pm**_

I wonder what Mr. Tennis Ball and Big Tushie and Wally and poor Abby are doing? Watching a movie or playing video games or...or out on a stupid cool mission without me. Ah well... I'll be back with them soon...hopefully. Oh how I miss them. I mean, Big Tushie guy and Mr. Tennis ball ARE annoying but they're all like family to me. TRUE family. Not Mama or Mushi. Deifnetely not Papa. No, the Kids Next Door are my family. When I am with them, I know I am home.

_**9:12pm**_

Yes, even when I'm with Mr. Tennis Boy. Those pyjamas have in hysterics every time.

_**9:14pm**_

Night night

Write More Later

Kooks (Mrs. Beetles)

XXX

_**7:06am, 18th July**_

Scheesh, is it that early? Going back to sleep.

ZZZZ

_**7:18am**_

Stupid Mushi on that stupid new cleaning routine of hers. Grrrrrrrr

_**7:24am**_

Give up. Gotta get up.

_**7:27am**_

OWWWWWWWWWWWMy arm kills. Does anybody care? Anybody?

_**7:29am**_

**FOR SALE: **small, unloved, unwanted, bruised Japanese girl. Responds to name of Kooks. Slight damage to right arm. Not refundable.

_**7:49am**_

Had breakfast but am now SERIOUSLY BORED. Gotta get out of the house! Now!

_**7:51am**_

No. Can't too scared. Just heard movement from Papa and Mama's room. Gonna get back in bed.

_**7:54am**_

You know, sometimes I can be incrediably stupid. I have pulled the covers over my friggin' head so I can't see! I am an idiot. Very sorry if my handwriting, spelling and grammar go down the drain. Wait a minute! This is my diary! Only I look in and I only can disapprove. And I don't so hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

_**7:55am**_

Miss waking up and eating jammy toast with a certain short blonde Aussie.

_**7:58am**_

"Kuki-chan! Get down here and make me and your mother some coffee and breakfast!" Coffee. Is that all they ever think about? Really. And do I look like a slave? I don't think so! Nu- uh! As Abby would say...

"Kuki!" Coming, coming.

_**8:05am**_

Ooooooh I hate Papa. I do, I do, I DO. I had to go downstairs, out of my nice warm bed (grrrr), and make then coffee and toast.

"About time!" Papa grunted as I walked into the kitchen I felt like freaking curtseying! These were mean to be my parents! I felt like hitting them over the head with my tea towel.

Kooks (Beetles?): 1

Idiotic Parents: 0

So I made them their stupid coffee, burning my hand quite badly at the same time. And made toast. That was the bad bit... It reminded me of Wally and how kind he had been.

"Stop wimpering you stupid girl! And hurry up!" Papa yelled. I wanted to chuck his stupid coffee over his stupid head and slam his toast into his face. Luckily I thought better of it. I handed then their toast and was about to leave when...

"Kuki-chan! Don't go yet! You gotta wash up and dry!" Wash and dry? You kidding me? What cheek. So I let out an almighty sigh. Bad idea.

"Don't sigh like that! Get here!" Papa ordered me and I placed down my plate and tea towel, wanting to smash it. Papa glared at me angrily and whacked his big hand around my face. I stood there, shocked, my cheek bright red. Come to that, it still is now!

"Kani, please! She's just tired. Kuki-chan? Go back up to bed. Go!" Mama suddenly said and put her coffee down. She pointed a finger in the direction of the stairs. I looked at her gratefully and dashed out. As I was walking up the stairs I heard Mama and Papa talking under their breath. They got louder and louder until Papa was actually YELLING at Mama.

"DON'T YOU TELL KUKI WHAT TO DO WITHOUT MY SAY SO!" Mama can tell me what to do whenever she likes! She's my mother! But the sound I heard next was the most terrifying that I'd heard...

"DON'T ANSWER ME BACK!" then a scream. A slam of something falling against the floor. Another scream.

Silence.

_**8:09pm**_

I have only just found out the truth. And it is heard for me to bear. I waited until the ambulance arrived to take Mama off. Papa said that she'd 'fell' and hit her head. I know he was lying. He did something to her. And now she's going to be in hospital for a very long time. If it wasn't for Mama, I'd either be seriously ill.

Or dead.

_**9:25pm**_

I can't bear it any longer. My life has gone to the dogs. Abby is having troubles of her own and is terribly ill. I cannot return to the treehouse as my life may depend on it. I know it sounds like I am 'going over the top' but you saw what happened the other day to me. With the giant knife. Anyway back to why my life is gone. Numbuh 2 is wearing STUPID pyjamas and...

My mother has left me. Yes, you're right, Papa killed her. I don't know exactly what happened but after I left I did hear Mama trying to stick up for me.Then the scream as she fell to the floor. I'm sure Papa stabbed her or strangled her. Probably strangled as it does not involve any weapons like knives or guns. He's been very 'away' as Mama would say. That means he has not been out of his bedroom ever since Mama was taken away by the ambulance people. They phoned us up and pronounced her dead 5 minutes ago. I had to tell Mushi...

"Mushi?"

"Hi Kuki!"

"Erm...Mushi... something's happened," As soon as I said it, her little face fell.

"Mum..." She began to say as a small tear slid down her little cheek. I nodded. But could I tell her the truth? She'd probably know I was lying if I said Mama had died naturally.

"Yes, dear, Mama. Papa...he...well didn't mean...to," Mushi turned away from me. Her eyes were red and wet. I knew she was crying and I knew what to do.

"Come here," I held my arms out and she fell into them, sobbing her dear little heart out. She really is quite sweet. Looks like I'll have to play Mother now.

"Papa killed Mama didn't...he?" Mushi finally said between sniffs and sobs. I nodded.

"Yes, yes Mushi," I held her closer, and began crying myself. Mushi stuck out a arm and fingered the plasters which kept my arm together. They were failing desperately and my wound had been bleeding non-stop last night. It's gone a funny colour and stings often. Mushi pulled her arm back and wrapped it around my waist. She cried into my green sweater and eventualy fell asleep between her tears. I laid her down and left for my room.

I feel my life has already ended. The past few days have been a living hell for me. It's a wonder I'm alive. And now Mama has gone. I fear for Mushi's life. Even though Papa thinks the world of her, he is quite capable of hurting her too. As he cannot hit Mama any more.

_**10:13am**_

Oh help. That's the doorbell. They might be here to take Papa away. I've got to hide. Coz if they fail to take him, he'll be angry and take it out on me.

_**10:15am**_

Oh no. It's Wally. Think, Kuki, think, think. I can hear their voices, Papa and Wally's, down below.

"Hi, Mr. Sanban, is Kuki there?"

"Erm...no sorry son. She had a nasty fall yesterday and is quite ill so has taken to her bed. Sorry,"

"Ok...erm...Ah knew that already. Ah came yest'day,"

"You did? I was out at the time. Well she'll be better soon, sonny, I'll let you know,"

"Erm...thank yeh. Bye," No! Wally don't go! Don't leave. I bet he doesn't know he's just dropped me in it. Papa's going to be REALLY angry now. Oh why did Wally tell him that he came yesterday? Oh why?

_**10:16am**_

I can hear him coming up the stairs. No please! Oh wait, so can Mushi. She's just woke up and ran into my room. We're cuddled up at the and Papa's just reached the top of the stairs. And believe me, he doesn't sound too pleased. Good bye Diary. This may be my final entry...

**Author: DON'T PANIC! She lives to write another entry. Just. I couldn't just stop the story there. That'd be WAY to boring! No, no. Anyway pwease review. Soz it took long to update. Bubixxxx**


	7. Small Traitor

**Small Traitor**

**Author: Hewo. Not much to say. Except: I'M BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! Waaaaaaah! So I won't be updating as quickly coz of all the homework Grrr! Lol. Pwease read and review. Bubixxxx**

_**10:21am, 18th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Poor Mushi. She'll never see Papa the same way again. Never. Not after a few minutes ago. You should of seen her little face. She looked absolutely terrified as Papa walked up to us, an evil grin on his face. She always knew she was capable of hurting me but her? She always hurt she was safe.

"Now my girls, I take it you all know what happened to your 'Mama' then?" His voice was surprising pleasant but even Mushi didn't fall for his tricks. He'd always try to get around us after he'd down something wrong. His silly voice didn't do him any favours at all. I tried my hardest not to crack up in front of him. I had to be strong. For Mushi if not myself.

"Yes," That was all I could say. I tried to look at him crossly, to show he couldn't get round me. Mushi hid her face in my jumper.

"And we also know that you aren't going tell anyone are you?" Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do. Then again we've all seen what happened if I didn't. But by killing Mama it had made me stronger. In an odd kind of way.

"And what will you do if we 'accidentely' tell?" Oh. My. Frigging. Rainbow. Monkey. I can't believe I just said that. Do I want to end up in A and E? Obviously. I watched Papa's face darken, his fist clench. Mushi gasped and began shaking.

"This!" He answered, teeth gritted. I waited for the hit. Mushi did too. I ducked my head nad shut my eyes tight. I think Papa was waiting too. For what? Geesh he's an idiot sometimes.

Then it hit me. Smack on the chin. I swear (not literally) that my chin is broken. I fingered it slowly, shutting my eyes with the pain. Mushi looked stunned too and glared at Papa. Wrong thing to do, Mushi.

"You big meanie! Poor Kuki, you hurt her!" She may be sweet, my little sister, but scheesh she is an IDIOT! You never answer my Papa back like that. Unless you can handle the conquences. Which both she and me can't.

"Why you cheeky little madam! I'll teach YOU a thing or two!" And he did. Hard. Poor Mushi was scared to death. She was a daddy's little girl and the guy she trusted just hit her. She started crying all over me and I frowned at him but didn't say anything. Smart move. Suddenly Papa started breaking up. I was totally shocked and confused so grabbed my Nurse Make-it-Better Rainbow Monkey for comfort. Mushi hugged her too.

"Oh, Mushi, I'm sorry," Can he repeat that? Er... hello? After beating me to a pulp and killing Mama we don't get a tear! But after whacking Mushi around the head, it's a terrible crime! Well it already is a crime for hitting kids but why Mushi? He married Mama, the woman he loved, killed her, and doesn't give a flying pig. And he's used me, his first daughter, as a punch bag. But slight slap across the face for little Mushi and he's nearly crying!

"Please forgive me," Forgive him? Fat chance! I looked at Mushi, begging her to remember what he'd done to me and how he'd murdered our mother. She was obviously dithering between me and Papa. I thrust my arm up and showed her but Papa knocked me aside. I sat up and glared at Mushi as if to say 'see!' but she didn't get it.

"Ermmm," May she is an IDIOT! Younger sisters look sweet and innocent but they are annoying! Especially Mushi. How could she do this to me. Keep me waiting?

_**10:24am**_

She let me down. Forever. I can never forgive her for this.

_**10:25am**_

Never

_**10:27am**_

Taking Papa's side over me is shameful. Mama should be very ashamed of her youngest daughter. Mushi has let me and Mama down. Not that it is her fault. Yes it is. Papa wouldn't hit Mushi again even if she said she wouldn't forgive him. Papa put his arm around her and smiled evilly at me, showing he'd won. I hate them both. Traitor that Mushi is. I am alone in my sorrow. Man, I sound pathetico. Literally. I need a Rainbow Monkey so I can sob my little heartout and the Papa Fan Club wont hear.

_**10:31am**_

Oh stuff it I don't care. I don't care about anything or anyone!

_**10:32am**_

Well, slight exception to maybe Wally and Abby. Especially Wally! I love him I Love Him, I LOVE HIM!

_**10:36am**_

Oh my frigging living life. Did I just write that I love Wallabee Beetles. Oh help. If Papa or Mushi gets hold of this than I am doomed. With a capital D.

Oh and no '3's Numbuh 4!

_**10:38am**_

Can't rest. I wanna lay down and go to sleep. Forget it all happened. but dreaming will not change the reality of life. Mama told me that a LONG time ago. Oh, Mama, Grandpa, I wish you were her. Or even more, I was with you.

_**10:41am**_

Mission Impossible. I am forced to live here with Papa. And Mushi. Typical. When Mama was here, Mushi was on my side. Now Mama's been taken away, I have been abondened. Do you think if I tell Wally or Mr. Green, then Papa'll be taken away for life? Like prison? I don't wish him dead. Even though he blames me for his father's death and he took my mother's life. It'll be me next. Or Mushi. No, he won't hurt Mushi. Little goody-goody daddy's girl that she is. I hate her.

_**10:45am**_

No I don't. Mama would be hugely ashamed of me for writing that. I'm hugely ashamed of writing that. Sorry, Mama and Grandpa. Wait what am I doing? Mama's probably not listening to me! She'll be with Mushi. Yep, Mushi.

_**10:48am**_

I wonder what Mr. Tennis Ball and Big Tushie and Abby and Mr Beetles (remember the tea party?) are doing now? Asleep most likely. Or eating yummy jammy toast with out me.

_**10:49am**_

Me want yummy toast! Like the other morning with Wally...Wait! Stop! Mind wandering off to cute green-eyed Aussie. Think of Rainbow Monkey...RAINBOW MONKEY.

_**10:53am**_

Failing...failing. Oh socks, my Rainbow Monkey that I've grabbed...is ORANGE!

_**10:55am**_

Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Well...

_**11:34am**_

This morning has been very...different shall we say. I'm being extra careful with my diary now in fear for it falling into the wrong hands. Like Papa or Mushi. I may put up a sign that says 'DON'T TOUCH,' or something up...

"Kuki! GET DOWN ERE NOW!" Oh brilliant. Better go serve His Royal Highness;

"Coming Papa,"

_**11:36am**_

He is soooooooooo lazy! I hate to make him another coffee AND he'd left a list of chores for me to do! Lazy little good for nothing... Pleasant thoughts, Kuki, pleasant. Another one of Mama's old phrases. She taught me quite a few from when I was younger. Most I remember vividly. Oh Mama, how I wish you were here. Not that it would do me any good. Mama couldn't stop him. Though she tried. Tried til the end. God, I'm DEPERSSING. I must try to think happy thoughts. But it is hard. I mean, look:

Papa killed Mama

I have beenbeaten by my Papa since before I can remember

My sister has turned against me

I am forbidden to see my friends

I am a slave to my Papa!

I cannot see my crush (A certain Numbuh 4 who lives next door to me in the tree-house)

My best friend has leukemia

My leader has an embarrassing big tushie

Erm...I need one more. Aha! Got it! Sudden Inspiration!

Numbuh 2 has stupid pyjamas and looks like a tennis ball in them. Haha! That's cheered me up

_**11:38am**_

"Kuki!" There he goes again. I suppose I better go and see to his needs.

"Coming, Papa," Do you think I should start calling him Sir? I feel like it sometimes.

_**11:59am**_

Had to wash the frigging windows! And scrub the hall way floor. Which was thick with dust and dirt as Mama hadn't got around to it. Why can't HE wash the windows? And scrub the floor? Too hard for him? Or is he allergic? Well me too! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. Saw Mr. Grren outsdie, mowing his stupid lawn. I swear he does it daily. He loves his grass to bits. I suppose Mr. Grren is quite a good name for him actually. I call him Mr. Green Grass while watching him from my bedroom window. I get VERY bored you see.

Is it just me or has the morning gone very quickly? Must be me. Then again not many 10-year-olds lose their mum and more or less their sister in one morning. My life is complicated. And depressing.

"Kuki!" Oh come on! It's only been like 10 FRIGGIN MINUTES! What? Has His Royal Majesty dropped the remote or something? Down I go again... Hey wait... Why should I go? I need a break. Maybe I'll pretend I'm asleep. Yep that'll work.

"KUKI!"

_**12:06pm**_

It didn't work. It never does.

_**12:08pm**_

Oh why was I so STUPID! Why didn't I just go down? Why! I am an idiot sometimes. I knew he wouldn't fall for it it. I knew it. Knew it, knew it, knew it! I should before acting. Yes that was one of Mama's phrases. I use an awful lot of them so I never forget.

I had this STUPID idea that if I remained absolutely silent, he'd give up and forget the remote or whatever it was. Er... WRONG. I heard him thundering up the stairs and panicked. I mean like who in their right mind wouldn't? An exception to you, Mr. Tennis Boy. After all it is pretty frightening seeing him in those PJs. I went into a panic. With laughter.

"KUKI!" Oh dear, very cross Papa. Thank you Rainbow Monkey God for hating me so. Literally.

_**12:13pm**_

"You obviously didn't listen to teachings once and for all," Now what is he yabbering on about? Teachings? Is he my friggin' teacher? I don't think so!

"So I am gonna put an end to your cheekiness and rudeness forever!" Oh really! You are? Congratulations if you suceed. I can't believe Mushi was actually laughing1! She was giggling behind in the doorway and dashed off to her room when she caught my eye. Ooooh she is DISPICABLE! As Big Tushie says.

_**12:14pm**_

No! He can't! He's...he's not allowed. Well Papa doesn't live by rules but its...just unthinkable. NOOOOOOOOO!

_**12:21pm**_

He is unbelieveable. I can barely move, let alone write. I think I have broken my back. And my pelvis thingie. And my shoulder. It's his fault if I'm paralysed. Not that he cares. OWWWWWWWW. You won't believe what he did. He picked me up, holding me by one ear (OWW), and actually chucked me against the window! I landed thump against it and sat there, whimpering. Then he walked over to me and pushed me hard against the glass until it began to crack.

"Now, you're going down, girl, down let your mother," What! Down where? Is he gonna shove me off a chair and jump on my head? I didn't want to think about it. Then I realised...

"You can't!" He was gonna push me out the window. Without opening it! He pushed harder and harder, shoving me further and further into the glass. It cracked more, splintering a little. Some slced into my back and hurt like hell.

"Goodbye, Kuki," He whispered and gave me one last hard shove and the glass did break! It cut through my jumper and actual flesh, biting into me. I had felt nothing worse. It was like thousands of knives going through. Not just one.

I screamed as I fell, down on to the cold grass below. The feeling while I was in the air was awful. I was positive that this was the end. It probably is actually. When I landed, something cracked inside me and I tried to scream but nothing came out. I'm still laying here now. Passers-by think I'm sun-bathing. How wrong are they?

I can't move my left leg or arm and I can still feel shards of glass in my arms and back and...wel..more or less everywhere.

_**12:23pm**_

I am very dizzy. The earth seems to be spinning. Too much for normal. Why is it going black? Maybe this is the end! Goodbye diary, you were fun to write in. While I could. The second Sanban is falling...falling.

**Author: I have done it again. Killing her slowly and painfully. But am I killing her? Hmmm. Well this is where our CHAPPIE ends (not story!). With Kuki lying on the ground with broken (?) bones and pieces of glass still inside her. What could happen next? Well if I told you it wouldn't be as interesting would it? Haha! evil laugh**

**Numbuh 4: Oh shuddup!**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Numbuh 4: Ah'm tellin' yeh ta shuddup!**

**Me: Why, small Aussie friend, why!**

**Numbuh 4: Coz you're hurting Kuki!**

**Me: Got a problem with that, W-A-L-L-Y?**

**Numbuh 4: SHUDDUP! Ah'm warning yeh!**

**Me: OOOOH I'm terrified.**

**Numbuh 4: So yeh should be.**

**Me: Idiot**

**Numbuh 4: What did yeh just call meh?**

**Me: Nothing... nothing. Pwease review!**

**Numbuh 4: Tell meh!**

**Me: Is the idiot STILL going on?**

**Numbuh 4: WHAT!**

**Me: Oops (starts getting hit by a small angry Aussie)**

**Numbuh 4: Ah'll goive yeh idiot!**

**Me: Bu-Bubi...xxxx**


	8. Waiting for Happiness

**Waiting For Happiness**

**Author: This chappie may be shorter than usual but oh well. I'm working on my 'grande finale'. Or my gripping finishing chapters. Don't worry they won't be up for a week or so. I'm not finishing the story that quickly. Lol. Pwease read and review. Bubixxxx**

_**2:16pm, 18th July (?)**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

I dunno how I am writing to you. I have never felt so imcapable in my entire life. That's the bad news. Barring the fact that I'm still sprawled on the front lawn in my position from when I was flung from the window. But the good news is that my arm isn't broken so I can still write to you. Can't be so sure about my legs but who needs them?

That was a very stupid thing to say! Without legs I can't freaking walk! Idiot that I am. And I wouldn't be able to walk up the aisle to become Mrs. Beetles... What am I thinking! If Numbuh 1 could read minds I would be so dead. Wait: Numbuh 1 isn't here! I am seriously going crackers. At least I am not talking to myself. Just writing but not talking.

I think I fainted earlier. When I mentioned my world going black. Remember? I barely do. My arms gone funny. What do you think is wrong with it? Either it feels like going mouldy or it has painted itself green. I'm going with the painting method. It sounds less yucky.

_**2:18pm**_

The sun is very hot today. Need big green sun hat. How flattering.

_**2:21pm**_

Don't forget the sun cream!

_**2:23pm**_

If I said that Kuki Sanban was going mad would you laugh? I'd totally believe you if you said that. Seriously! I am! I've attempted to get up several times. And failed. My leg ached to much. It should go off. Eventually.

_**2:24pm**_

How long is 'eventually'? It better hurry up! I'm bored. And in pain. OWWWWW! I'm used to it now. And so I should be. Life is looking UP not down. Guess who taught me that phrase?

_**2:26pm**_

No not Mama! Grandpa! Scheesh...

_**2:27pm**_

No wait; you're right. Mama taught me that not Grandpa. Take that back, it was Mama. I should know better than you! It's my family! You're my diary.

Only joking, you are family to me, my secret sister. Love yas.

_**2:29pm**_

Not sure if I love my REAL sister though. That may take some thinking.

"There is no such thing as hate," Genkei Sanban (Mama) Thank you, spirit of Mama, for reminding. Okay so I can't HATE Mushi but can I not like her? Haha, genius!

_**3:10pm**_

My arm feels like it is taking over my whole body. It aches and stings every time I move. You know, for the whole week we've had normal weather. And the one day, I have to lie outside, it's boling hot. You could fry an egg on the path if you really wanted. But then the bugs would get it and it would be icky and yucky and- why am I talking about this? An egg frying on the path. Why?

I feel very weak, tired even. I can feel my eyelids drooping but I'm determined to stay awake. Must not go to sleep. May never wake up again. Like...Mama. She shut her eyes and never woke up again. I can't feel my arm anymore. I have to feel it anxiously to make sure it's still attached to me. I doubt it is. Can't go on...can't stay awake...can't...

_**5:43pm**_

Oh. My. Fluffy Rainbow. Monkey. Slipppers. I don't believe it. I just do not believe what happened this afternoon. You won't believe where I am! Here's what happened.

I fell asleep, lying there on the front lawn, my arm feeling like it wasn't attached to my body. About half an hour later, I felt someone's arms under me. I stirred and woke up, peering up between my black eyelashes!

"Wally...?" I couldn't believe! Prince Charming has arrived too save me! Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! He looked really gorgeous with the sun shining of his blond hair and his green eyes staring down at me. He was smiling as well and I'm sure I melted into his arms. Well would have if I had been chocolate. I would have probably ALREADY melted in this heat. Let's ignore facts...

"Kuki? Why are yeh on the lawn? Are yeh ol' roight? Yeh arm!" Aww bless him, he is soo concerned. I love him even more now! Then again I was lying on my front lawn, my arm looking like it had been in the first and second world wars.

"I'm...okay," What. A. Stupid. Thing. To. Say. Of course I'm not okay!

"Do yeh want meh ta take 'ome?" NO! Don't take me back to Papa. Don't knock on the door and hand me over! No, no, no! Please!

"Or d'ya want meh ta take yeh back ta mine?" YES! Yes yes YES! Heaven in a box. Well not literally but it felt like it.

"O...k," I sounded VERY pathetic. Too pathetic. I wonder what Wally was thinking of me at the time... No wait, don't wanna know. Probably 'sad little idot' or something like that.

"Roight, common then, Ah'll walk us there," And he did as well! He carried me all the way to his house. I was amazed but it woke me up. I was in the arms of the boy I had the biggest crush on ever. And he was carrying me WILLINGLLY. Well I think so anyway. I dunno whether I can walk or not. Let's see...

Not can't. Anyway, he took me home and up to his bedroom, where he set up his sleeping bag and LOTS of pillows on the floor for me. How many pillows does he need? He probably 'beats the crud outta them' when he's angry.

_**Yeah, Ah do**_

OI! Writing in my diary! Really, he is soo nosey! Oh gosh, do you think he reead the bit about me having the biggest crush on him ever? I'm only writing this now coz he's gone to the loo so he can't read or WRITE in it. Just imagine if he'd read earlier bout how I said I loved him more than another! ARGH!

His mum doesn't mind either that Wally invited me back! She welcomed me in and smiled at me. Even if she's an adult, I like Mrs. Beetles. But it made me think of my own Mama. I miss her so.

_**What 'appened ta 'er?**_

Will he stop that! At least he's not read it.

_**Ah did**_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Write More Later

Kooks (At Wally's house so...Mrs Beetles the Second?)

_**Who?**_

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

_**9:56pm, 18th July**_

Finally, Wally's watching' Wrestling Winners, the Final' so I have time to write in to you. Without him buttingi t. Sorry bout earier. Mrs. Beetles gased when she saw my arm and bandaged it for me. It does feel slightly better though it is colder from the rest of me. Like there's no blood in it.

That's worried me now

I'm in my sleeping bag at the moment, thinking about Mrs. Kuki Beetles. Did I just right that? Oh help. If Wally gets hold of this...AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

_**9:57pm**_

Relax, Kuki, relax

"Relaxtion is the key to a calm life" Thank you Mama for your 'wisdom' as you would say.

_**9:59pm**_

Oh great, I think I can hear Mrs. Beetles coming up the stairs too tell us to go to sleep.

_**10:04pm**_

She did. She kissed us both goodnight and went back downstairs. Though we didn't go to sleep instantly. We chatted. LOTS. But about half 10, quarter to 11, that was when it happened.

"Kuki?" Kuki? He had been calling me Numbuh 3 for most of the time so that surprised me.

"Yes, Wally?" Ha! He turned bright red. Well I'm not totally sure but I have a very good guess in the dark.

"Ah've...Ah've always wanted ta tell ya that..."

"Yesssssssssss?" Wow! What has he always wanted to tell me? What! Getting impatient here!

"Ah...Ah love-"

"Wally! Kuki! Are yeh asleep? Ah can talkin'!" NOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY? Why did Mrs.Beetles have to say that right then? Why? She came in and frowned. So Wally turned away from me and fell asleep. I was soo close. He could have admitted he liked me! Or Rainbow Monkeys. NOOOOO

Can't sleep now.

Bubixxxx

**Author: Awwww kinda happy ending for Kuki. Well not 'ending' of course. Just chappie ending. Wally gets sooooo close to admitting his love for her. I find it really annoying when he see him in episodes like Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L where he gets REALLY close to telling her how he feels. And I'm sure she feels the same. I feel like yelling at the telly 'GET ON WITH IT!' Lol. Pwease review. Bubixxxx**


	9. The Lovey Dove Ride

**The Lovey Dove Ride**

**Author: Back! Soz it took longer to update than normal. I was up the hospital. Anyway on with the story.**

**Numbuh 4: Why?**

**Author: Numbuh 4! Stop interrupting! Why what?**

**Numbuh 4: Why carry on with the story? Yeh torturing Kooks!**

**Author: So?**

**Numbuh 4: Ah'll deal with yeh later**

**Author: Oh...I'm sooo terrified**

**Numbuh 4: D'ya want meh ta pound yeh inta a wall?**

**Author: Well...eh...gotta go! Please read and review. ARGH! (is being chased round room by Numbuh 4)**

_**6:13am, 19th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Is it THAT early? And where am I? Oh yeah...WALLY'S HOUSE! YAY! He's still asleep at the mo. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Little tuft of hair just over his eyes.

What am I saying? I'm like 10-years-old. I shouldn't be think be thinking how cute boys are yet. Let alone boys who are team mates!

Though it is hard...

_**6:14am**_

Too hard! Think of something ELSE, Kooks.

Failing, failing.

_**6:16am**_

Aha! Got it! The tree-house!

But that reminds of Big Tushie and Mr. Tennis Ball. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Then again, it also reminds me of Abby. I feel so sorry for her. She must be going through hell. Then again so am I. I was sooo terrified when I was writing my diary yesterday and went to the loo or something and saw Wally had written in my diary! He could have read what I said about him. Or what Papa did to me and Mama. Nooooo. I hope he didn't. Please, please, please.

Dear Rainbow Monkey God,

I pray that Wally didn't read anything about my undying love for him (pur-lease!) and my daily suffering from the person called 'Papa'. My private secrets would be revealed and that would be terrible. For me, not you.

Also if you would be as so kind as to award all my sufferings in the shape of a short, cute, usually bad-tempered, Aussie, I'd be truely grateful.

Good bye and...well...good morning?

Let's just hope he's decided to listen to me this morning and isn't at the Rainbow Monkey carnival.

_**6:17am**_

THE RAINBOW MONKEY CARNIVAL! It's in town today! ARGH! GOTTA GO TO IT! Shall I ask Wally to come? Yeah!

_**6:19am**_

Erm...well...he's still asleep. Maybe I'll ask later... Or I should just go back to sleep? I guess that may work.

_**6:20am**_

Or not.

_**8:43am**_

Oooh wow! It did work. Well done me is all I can say. Is Wally awake yet?

"Morning Kooks," Yes! He is! Yay!

"Yeh're not writin' in that cruddy diary are yeh?" Typical Wally. I bet he keeps a diary too. Or a JOURNAL as he'd say!

"Morning Wally and YES I AM!" He actually blushed. Haha!

"Er...sorry," He looked away, bless him. Maybe the Rainbow Monkey God answered my prayers.

"So what were yeh rambling on about yeh little sister betraying yeh?" What? Oh no, he must have read my diary! NOOOO

"Didn't yeh know? Yeh talk in ya sleep!" PHEW! He didn't read it. Well I hope not any way. But I talk in my sleep? What else did I say?

"Oh, no I didn't, what did I say?" Please say nothing, please say nothing!

"Well...yeh were ramblin' bout Mrs. Beetles or suming. Ah was tryin' ta work out if yeh meant meh mum or the tea party thing the other day," NOOOOOOOOOO! I was talking about being Mrs. Beetles! No, no, no worst nightmare came true. Noo!

OWWWW! Just leant on my left leg and it really hurts. A lovely sharp sting. Fun. I swear I turned beetroot coz Wally did too, ducking his head.

"Er...roight, so d'ya wanna get breakfast?" Yay! Changed the subject. Geesh that was embarrassing. No beyond embarrassing. ARGHHHH!

_**8:57am**_

Yummy breakkie. Toast and jam. Just like back at the tree-house. Mmmmm. I love toast and jam. I think Wally does too.

"Ere yeh go, Wallabee, yeh favourite!" Mrs., Beetles smiled, placing the plate down in front of us. Ha! So it is his favourite! YAY! Mine too.

"Eh...thanks Mum," Wally took the first slice. I didn't mind, I just sat there grinning.

"So, yeh goin' ta yeh friend's 'ouse again ta day, Wallabee? Yeh spend an awful amount of time there!" Oh if only Mrs. Beetles know that Numbuh 4 actually LIVES there with his own room and everything. Hehe.

"Dunno, yet, Mum. Gonna see what Kooks wants ta do," Me! Wants to see what I want to do! He is such a sweetie! He may act all tough guy but he's caring really.

"Aww, that's sweet of yeh, Wallabee," I think Mrs. Beetles thinks so to! And with that she wandered out of the ktichen and me and Wally were left alone.

"So. What yeh wanna do t'day?" Wally actually looked up at me, taking his second slice at the same time. He has got LOVELY green eyes! There I go again...but it's true!

"Well...er the Rainbow Monkey carnival's in town?" I was waiting for him to shrink back, a disgusted look on his face. Or to shout 'No way! Ah'm not goin' ta that cruddy place!'.

"Er...ok then. If yeh want ta," AWWW BLESS HIM! He was thinking about MY feelings. Oooooo I love him even more now!

"Yay! So you'll come with me!" Please say yes, please say yes!

"Course!" YAY! It sounded like he actually wanted to as well. Maybe he does like. Oh no, he could of read the diary...Nooo!

_**9:01am**_

We're just getting ready to go. Can't wait!

_**3:31pm**_

What. A. Wonderful. Day. I loved it! Best day ever. I think Wally thought so too!

We got to the park, looking at all the rides. Me, the girly-girly ones and Wally looking for the bigger ones. He had less success than I did.

"So what yeh wanna go on first?" Why was the being so kind to me? He never usually was. No, wait, that's a lie. He's not horrible to me, just never this kind.

"What about the Rainbow Monkey Lovey Dove ride?" Was that a good choice? Or one step too far? I panicked then and started reeling off a list of different ones.

"Wait! Wait Kooks! Ok, weh'll go on yeh Lovey thingie kay?" Yay! He wanted to go on with me! And we did. We got in the queue (not very long, I wonder why? Hmmm) and patiently waited for our turn. Well I waited patiently. Wally got a bit frustrated and moaned, saying 'how long does et take?' even though we'd only been in the queue for less than a minute.

When we finally got to the front, we showed the guy our wristbands that we'd bought so we could go on EVERY ride and was about to walk through when...

"Er...wait lil guy. We better measure you," That made Wally ANGRY. The guy grabbed this GI-HUGE-IC ruler thing and stuck it up against Wally. Wally frowned and shoved his fist up hard against the guy's chin. Then he picked me up and hopped on to the nearest little boat thing that you had to ride round on. It was wonderful, all pink with hearts and two seats. One for me and one for Wally. He turned red after he put me down and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. I giggled and grabbed his hand which made him turn postively beetroot.

The ride was really good and I didn't want to get off. Weirdly enough I don't think Wally did either.

"Right, we;ve been on my ride, now you pick," I side, smiling at him as we got off. He looked around all the rides, watching big ones ride the loops and fall down the drops.

"That one. If yeh don't mind that es," He said, pointing at the biggest ride there. I have to admit I was TERRIFIED and the deep purple bruise on my leg almost killed me but I still nodded. It was actually rather fun, except the loop bit. I think Wally could tell I was frightened coz he put his hand on top of mine and smiled at me! You know, I think he does like me! As well as Rainbow Monkeys!

_**Meh? Loike Rainbow Dorkies? GET REAL!**_

ARRGGGH! He read it! Nooooo!

_**To roight Ah did. The 'ole of that last paragraph thing**_

I take it the Rainbow Monkey God WAS at the Rainbow Monkey carnival. Oh well. No less there. Wally just now knows how I feel. He'll forget soon

_**3:34pm**_

Hopefully...Anyway, we got off of these HUGE ride and were sick until we turned blue. Wally held my hair back while I threw up into the rubbish bin and I held his hoodie. What? His hair isn't long enough to hold! But we didn't care. We just laughed it off and got some chilli dogs and fries. Yum!

I think we puked them up again after riding this ride where it chucks you in every direction. Literally everywhere. But we went on quiter rides after. MY BEST DAY EVER! And Wally won me a Rainbow Monkey 'I care' at this amusement where you hit the hammer down and the little light flies up the post. He got to the top! Yay! People watched him give me Mr. Carelove and thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh if only we were!

_**3:57pm**_

Oh on. Oh on, oh no, OH NO! Mrs. Beetles has just said she's gonna take me home in a minute. No, no, NO. Wally's not very impressed either.

"Oh but Mum! Can't sheh stay a bit longer?" He tried desperately. Argued it out until he turned purple. And lost. I'm just packing my stuff into a carrier bag at the minute. I really don't wanna go. I've had too much fun.

No thanks to YOU, Rainbow Monkey God.

Still love ya though!

_**4:14pm**_

I'm home. And I'm terrified. Papa's drunk. I'm sure of it. He acted all normal at the door but even Wally suspected something. As a Kids Next Door operative he should do as well! Still love him loads though! After Papa shut the door, he turned to me that grin fixed to his evil face.

"So Kuki? Where'd you run off to this time? Lover boy's place eh?" He is dispicable! As Big Tushie would say.

"Well? WELL!" He brought his face up close and I could smell lager on his breath. It made me eyes well up and I nearly choked with the stench.

"I...well...I..." What do you say to a drunken murderer? Well nothing too sarcastic. I've just learnt that.

"I...welll I... WHAT!"

"Erm...I stayed at the moon and met Wally and he brought me home," What. A. STUPID. Thing. To. Say. Absolutely idiotic! I knew I was heading for another gruise or cut. My arm hasn't improved much. I can still see a green tinge through the bandage Mrs. Beetles put there.

"Don't give that pack of lies! You little lying cow! Why do you think your mum's dead? Well WHY? Coz she was sick to the back teeth of you! Your fault Kuki! You killed her! I just 'helped' her on her way. Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" He's right. It's my fault. If I didn't anger Papa then he wouldn't take it out on Mama. It's my fault she's dead. He killed her physically. But I made her want to die. My fault. My fault.

My fault.

_**4:16pm**_

He hit me again. Well I felt like he'd KILLED me. Saying that it's my fault that Mama's dead. He's only telling me the truth. But he grabbed the posh vase Mama got from Grandma for her wedding and smashed it against my head. The china pieces stabbed through my hair into my skin and I tried to scream out in agony.

"This is what your mother felt like. Only worse!" He shouted through gritted teeth, pushing down on my head harder to the china punctured further in. It was AGONY. Still is now. I was literally shaking with fright. I saw Mushi watching from the top of the stairs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Feel what it's like' What it was like for your mother. Like a thousand knives pushing further and further into your head by someone you love!" Love? Love him? Never. I did once. Too long ago to remember.

"You shouldn't have the privalege to be ALIVE! If I could kill you and bring your mother back I would!" That hurt. He's soo kind to me. Wishing me dead. I still couldn't say anything. The pain was getting worse.

"You've made the last 10 years of my life the worst! If you hadn't been born, I could have lived a HAPPY life with Genkei," Thank you Papa but there is somebody who wants me. Well I hope so. I know Mushi's turned against me but what about Wally?

"I'm...sorry," I'm not really sorry. I hope he rots in hell.

No I don't. Mama always told me to love everyone. Even my enemies.

"And remember your old Grandpa? Killed him off to didn't ya? Who's next? Mushi? Lover boy?" Oh no, don't bring Wally into this please!

"I...I...' I could hardly talk. The pain was nearly unbearable and I collapsed onto the floor, bashing my bad arm against the shelf in the hallway.

"Get up, you filthy cow!" He tugged at my hair, pulling me up. I winced with the pain and couldn't get up so he dropped me down again. kicked me in the stomach, and wandered off into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Mushi gasped and ran down the stairs. Even though she's betrayed me she was still willing to help me get up the stairs to my room. She's gone back down now, to Papa, to make him dinner bless her. I'm lying on my bed, fingering my head and the china pieces mixed with my hair. I've got some out, not many.

_**4:17pm**_

Oh no, just got a message from Numbuh 1. Something's happened to Numbuh 5. No! Please! She's...

**Author: Poor Kuki. But she did have a good day out so I might as well end on a sader note. Pwease review and...well...bubixxxx**


	10. The Albert Einstein the Second

**Albert Einstein the Second?**

**Author: Soz if you hate cliffies but I seem to like em a lot, lol. So here's ya next chappie. Pwease review. Bubixxxx**

_**4:21pm, 19th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Poor Abby, I'm terrified for her. Literally, I was shaking when I heard the news from Numbuh 1. I can't stop thinking about it. Or how Tennis Ball and Big Tushie are feeling. Worried sick I guess. Apparently, Numbuh 5 collapsed after she said was feeling faint and went off to her room. She fell outside her bedroom so luckily Big Tushie heard and rushed to see what was up. I think they took her to the hospital, too scared to deal with her themselves. I know I would be if it were Wally. And I'm the medical officer! Waiting for Numbuh 1 to call back for the update.

_**4:22pm**_

Waiting and waiting

_**4:24pm**_

Bored. Again. I get bored an awful lot nowadays. Maybe I've caught bored-an-itis or something. Sounds promising I guess. I ain't been to school in a-g-e-s. I'm soooo dead when I go. But who gives a carrot? Certainly not I.

_**4:25pm**_

How long til Christmas?

_**4:27pm**_

Okay so maybe it is about 6 months and 6 days but who cares? I can have wishful thinking. Really, don't burst my little bubble with that giant dagger. Hey wait, do you really have a dagger? Arghhh! Run!

_**4:28pm**_

My head is killing me. I can feel another piece of china under my skin. It scares me. Where's My Wallyku?

Oh plop, I left him at the tree-house. Oh well, Ozzy **(A/N Aussie)** will have to do. He's orange and has a bright smile. I'ts almost scary sometimes.

What am I on about? Scared of my own Rainbow Monkey! Shameful...

_**4:31pm**_

Too worked up to sleep. Just watching the world go by. Or just taking a great interest in my grubby window sill. Both are rather boring. Especially the window sill.

Be right back. Gotta go loo.

_**4:36pm**_

No! I don't believe it! No! Impossible! Can't be! How did she find it? I came out of the bathroom and saw Papa grinning at me from my bedroom. Next to him was Mushi. She was holding...

"My KND call collector!" I yelled and dived at my sister but she dodged and went _smack_ into teh side of my bed. That freaking hurt! I felt something push further into my head. But I didn't have time to think of that. The girl was the pigtails was handing over my KND call collector to the guy with a stupid moustache and side thingies. Who looked totally RIDICUALOUS. I don't like to think of Mushi as a sister. I call her girl with pigtails. Or just Girl. No...Person. Yup Person. And the guy with the stupid moustache who I hate to be known as my Papa. I don't wanna call him Man. That's an insult to a normal guy. I'll call him...Thing. Sorry to any 'things' out there but it's an insult to call 'Papa' a human or even a man.

"Oh...Kuki. You won't be needing that. You;re not meant to see your friend. Or hear from them. DO YOU HEAR ME!" How could I not hear him? Er...Mr. Thing? I think there was a dear old lady on Mars who didn't hear that last bit. Can you repeat it please?

_**4:37pm**_

I think I may be deaf. I'll need to take up sign language. Perfect.

"Are you LISTENING to me!" Well I am listening to you, Thing, not that I want to. Your voice is poisoning my little mind. Please go AWAY. Bye bye.

"KUKI!" Er...does he not listen?

"Yes...Papa," I had to say that through gritted teeth was a false smile. Such a shame that he sees straight through my false smiles. I do them a lot you see.

"Good, now you are FORBIDDING to leave this room to you hear me?" I pretended not to. Well I really wanted to anyway.

"WELL!" Alright, alright. don't break my hearing aid as well. Geesh...

"Yes...Papa," More false smiles.

"Unless I want you okay? ANSWER ME!" His face flew out and he punched me smack on the nose. The impact knocked me back, onto the bed. I pulled myself up and stared him out.

"Yes..." The pain flooded through my face. I swear I could feel it tingling my ears.

"Good, now repeat after me. I, Kuki Sanban, wish a praise of thanks to my wonderful, much better than me, sister Mushi for giving my phone thing that I make secret calls on to my stupid friends to my prefect father,"

"I...Kuki Sanban...wish a praise of thanks...to my wonderful...much better than me, sister --- can u repeat the next bit please?" I could resist. Just couldn't. Thing's face darkened but he re-said it all.

"Erm..thanks... sister Mushi for giving my phone thing...that I make secret calls...on to my...st...stu...stupid...friends...to my perfect...fa...fat...fath..." I just couldn't say. Just couldn't.

"Say it!"

"Fath...fath...er..." Well I kind of said it. Thing seemed satisfyed anyway and stormed out, Mushi following behind like a puppy or something. She giggled and rushed out, slamming the door. I sighed and flopped onto the bed.

Still here now.

_**4:44pm**_

Oh brilliant. Wonderful. I can hear my KND call collector ringing from Thing's room. That'll be Numbuh 1 ringing back on Abby's condition. And I can't answerr it. NOOOOO!

_**4:46pm**_

Something keeps tapping on my window. I dunno if it's me or a tree. Bad tree!

_**4:49pm**_

Oh wow! No it's not a tree. It's...Wally! He's hurling candy bars at the window. Typical him. I'll have to open it now to see what he wants.

"Wally!"

"Kooks!"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here!"

"Came ta see yeh," And before I could object or warn him to stay away he activated his jetpack and and was up beside me before I could open my mouth.

"Heya," He sounds sooo freaking calm! I bet I don't! "Ah bet yeh wanna know bout Abby roight?" And he is all knowing! Wow!

"Alright, come in but don't make too much sound coz I'm not meant to be seeing friends..." He took my word for it and jumped onto the bed next to me and looked me striaght in the eye. Emerald met violet. He has such b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l eyes.

_**Ah do?**_

Oh curse it. He read it. Nooo! No, he's just scaring me. Breath...Kuki...breath

_**D'ya wanna an oxygen mask or sumin? Yeh've gone white.**_

Wait how much have you read of MY diary? And why are ya reading and writing in it? IT'S MINE!

_**Just interested. Well Ah read that meh beautiful eyes but Ah knew that already**_

Course you did, Mr. I think my eyes are beautful but they're really NOT

_**But yeh said it ta! If yeh don't think so then why yeh say et!**_

Oh great. What do I say...I can't admit that I fan- Wally stop watching over my shoulder. Oi!

Anyway I can't admit that...that I have a crush on him!

_**Why are yeh writin' so cruddy small?**_

So you can't read it.

_**But I can**_

Oh no. WHAT DOES IT SAY?

_**That I have a crush on him.**_

What! Nooooooo

_**Cool es et roight? Ah was guessin'**_

So ya don't mind? Even though I mind terribly that you read my diary! You're sooooooooooo dead!

_**Ah don't mind...Erm Kuki Sanban? The other day at moiy 'ouse. Ah was gonna tell that...that...Ah...**_

Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Get on with it why don't he? Boys are sooo long winded

_**Ah loike yeh. Really loike yeh**_

OMRMG (Oh my Rainbow Monkey God). Stop writing in my diary! You...!

_**Oww! Why d'ya hit me over the 'ead with your cruddy diary! Read what Ah put!**_

Did he just admit that he like like like like likes me? WOW! I can't believe. I never thought I'd see the day. Never.

_**What are yeh goin' on about noiw?Ow yeh 'it 'ard! Yeh never thought yeh'd see the day? So...will yeh go out with meh?**_

Of course I friggin' will! That's a stupid question really. Yay! Wally's my boyfriend. And I don't care if we're not teenagers. Love can start young.I read in on of Mama's old mags that a lady met a man when she was 3 and they ended up together. They're 106 now. Or something like that. But I'm not gonna tell the others yet. Secret. Listen up Wally. S-E-C-R-E-T kay?

_**Whateva**_

Good and no more writing in the diary. That's to you Wally by the way. Oh no, I can hear Papa down stairs.

"Wally! You better go. I can hear my father down stairs and that's bad,"

"Oh roight, cool," AND HE KISSED ME! Well on the cheek but we've, like, only been going out for 2 minutes.

_**4:51pm**_

He's gone. Waaaaaaaaaah! I cannot describe how frightened I was when he read (AND WROTE) in my diary. But luckily he only discovered that I have a crush for him. He could have read about Papa. Or Mama...

Then again, it is hard not to have a crush on him. Cutest boy in the street. No make that town. I should be sorry. I did hit him over the head with this dairy. Sorry if I hurt you diary. His head must be very hard. It's a wonder you've not cracked

_**4:55pm**_

Thump. Thump. Thump up the stairs. Can't the Thing walk up a flgiht of stairs without sounding like herd of elephants? And shaking the whole house? We'll have the neighbours complaining soon! Thump thump, thum...silence? Maybe he's fell through the floor boards. With any luck that is. But my luckiness score is almost a 'nil' so that'll be a no then.

Ho, hum, monkey gum. What is he doing! Maybe he has fell through the floor boards! I'll have a look.

No. Told you he hadn't. He went into his bedroom. How did he make it there without making a noise? All that THUMP, THUMP, THUMP up the stairs then nothing. WHat did he do? Fly? I'd love to see the day when HE flew off the ground. I mean even my good friend (!) the Tennis Ball can do that (with a little help from 2x4 technology or a kick up his bum).

When will this day end? IT'S SOO BORING! I wouldn't be surprised that if the next time I visited the tree-house, I got lost. And mistake Wally's room as my own and walk in and fall asleep on his bed. I wouldn't care coz I'd be asleep but he might be a bit surprised to find a small battered Japanese girl on his bed. He'd have to sleep in my room. HAHAHAHA! With Mr Wallyku and Mrs Floppsie and Little Miss Kitty and...I could go on forever with my lists of Rainbow Monkeys and teddies. Take up time though.

_**4:57pm**_

Doctor, Doctor, there's something wrong with me!

What, Kuki? What is it?

I think my boredom is driving me insane!

No, Miss Sanban, you have the most severe boredom virus. Attacks most very bored patients. You'll recover in...a couple a dozen years?

WHAT!

_**4:59pm**_

Wally and Kuki, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

What why am I singing that? I hate it when people dance around me singing that. They did when we were in the school Nativity and I volunteered me and Wally for Mary and Joseph. I couldn't see what was wrong. Nor could Wally but we were teased for WEEKS.

_**5:03pm**_

I'm hungry. What's for dinner? Nothing, probably, knowing my luck. No wait! I think I hid a pack of prawn cocktail crisps under my pillow...

"Looking for these?" What the...? Oh great. Mushi's standing in the doorway, waving my crisps at me. Give em back! You little...

"Mushi! Give. Me. Those. Crisps. NOW!" But she wouldn't and I had to chase her and we crashed into Papa. Mushi didn't get into trouble, I got the blame for us both. Lucky, lucky me.

_**5:04pm**_

And I didn't even get the crisps in the end. Grrrrrrrr. Curse you Mushi.

_**5:06pm**_

But what shall I curse her of? Hmmm

But Mama always said 'Love your enemies. However much you hate them,'. But did she say 'Love your sister. However much of complete and utter idiots they are,'?. Aha! Didn't think so!

_**5:46pm**_

What time is it? I'm too busy worrying about poor Abby. She must be really frightened. If she's concious. Hopefully she'll have Mrs Snugglewoo to keep her company. She can pretend it's me. Perfect. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I'm a natural genius. Little Miss Albert Einstein the Second. Lovely.

_**5:58pm**_

If you feel you are so bored and need a bored pen pal then here's my address.

Little Miss Kooks the Albert Einstein the Second Beetles

34 Genius' Lane (after the name above, can't be bothered to write it all out again)

Cleverland (Cleveland for you people like Wally but as there's a genius in town they've re-named)

O-hi Mrs. Beetles -o (Yet again, it's Ohio)

North Ame- intelligent-rica (America!)

Earth (Why can't they call it Fire or Water? Or, for Wally's sake, Mud? Why EARTH!')

Solar System of the 8 planets. No, wait there's 9 ain't there? Ermmm

_**7:15pm**_

Doesn't time fly? If you said that to me, I may have to hit you. I am therefore not responsible for any breakages to your naval. I mean, nasal. ?

_**8:37pm**_

Same friggin bedroom. Same friggin house. Same frigging lane. What an interesting life I live.

_**8:49pm**_

I wonder what my other operatives are doing now? Not that I am much of an operative. I'll be put down as not active soon. NOOOOO! Anyway, I bet they're all up the hospital. I wish I was with them. Rather than here. I'm going to bed early. Don't care what time it is.

Write More Later

Little Miss Kooks the Albert Einstein the Second Beetles (You can me 3 for short. Or Mrs. Beetles. Or Kooks)

XXX


	11. Dr Popo

**Dr. Popo**

**Author: Soz it took long to update. Stupid schoolwork! Pwease read and review. Bubixxxx**

_**6:13am, 20th July**_

_**Dear Diary**_

I do believe, diary, that every person was put on Earth for a purpose. But in my condition, I seem to have lost my purpose. Probably under the bed. Can't be asked to look now, too early. What time is it again? Half five? Thought so.

_**6:17am**_

Stupid diary! It's twenty past six! Really...

Good Morning, this is your early wake-up calling telling your to SHIFT YOUR BUTT out of bed and get breakfast! Welcome to the 20th of July, another boring lonely day. How fun.

_**6:18am**_

Do I REALLY have to get out of bed? My head hurts too much. Reminds me of the time, last year, when Numbuh 2 was sitting on the sofa with the remote next to him and he asked Numbuh 5 to get it for him. She said 'Get it yourself, man! It's next ta ya!' and he said 'but it's too much of a strain to reach!'. Geesh, he is really lazy! But htat is how I feel now. Too lazy to get up.

_**6:20am**_

I can see it's gonna be a lovely hot day today. Just my idea of fun. Roasting in a stuffy hot bedroom doing chores. Better go down and find my list.

Dum de dum de dum.

_**8:56am**_

Well that was boring. Crept downstairs (extremely tempted to STOMP past Person's room. To embarassed to call _her_ my sister) and into the kitchen. It was dark and kinda creepy. What? I've never liked the dark! Can't see who's there. But it looked fairly deserted. 6 empty vodka (?) and whisky bottles lay on the table. How can he drink that stuff? YUCK! I gingerly picked them up and tossed them into the bin. I was kinda hoping they'd make no noise.

Beep!

Incorrect Answer Miss Kooks. The Correct Answer is: THE NOISE WAS SO LOUD I SWEAR THE POOR PEOPLE IN RUSSIA WERE AWOKEN!

I stood there, shivering, waiting for the 'KUKI!' from Thing. I hate to call him my Papa for obvious. I may start calling him 'Sir' for a laugh.

HAHA.

I picked up my scrawly written list. He could barely write on the paper. I could just see some words written on the table.

Makee t 4 meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Right... make tea for me? O...k. So I boiled the kettle, spilling LOTS of water over my front, and tipped a tea-bag in his chipped old mug (also chipping it a little bit more but catching it against against the table). I made his stupid tea (wanted to pour it over his stupid face) and took it upstairs to him. He was asleep, snoring like an old pig, hair all over the place. I feel very sorry for Mama, having to wake up to see THAT every morning. Must have been very tough for her.

Then I saw my KND call collector. It was laying on the floor but the light was still on and it looked fairly OK. I picked it up and snuck back to my room with it.

_**8:58am**_

Aha! I've finally got it to work! It's taking me a good hour to try and work it out without making a noise. Thing and Person still haven't got out of their pits. Lucky.

Oh no, my call collector has started beeping. I'll try to shut it up by yamming it under the pillow.

Can still hear it. I'll sit on it. Or I could just answer it...

"He-hello?"

"Numbuh 3!" Oh thank the Rainbow Monkey God! Numbuh 1.

"Hi Numbuh 1!"

"Listen Numbuh 3, it's Numbuh 5. She's slipped into a coma. The doctors don't know if she'll...she'll...well...she..." I already knew what he meant. Oh Abby, she might be dead be tonight. Maybe I'm cursed; everyone I meet dies or becomes ill. It'll be Tennis Ball next or Big Tushie. Or...Wally.

"So...if you can come to the hospital to say...you know, your last goodbye?" Last...goodbye? But Abby's my best friend! She's got to make it! But come to the hospital? Don't know about that...

"Well. I guess so. I'm grounded you see but I'll come. Abby's more important,"

"I know you'd say that! She is your best friend after all. Good I'll see you in 15 minutes kay?"

"Kay, bye," And he hung up. Final goodbyes? She must be bad, but why Abby? Why! I better go now before Person's Papa awakens and yells at me for some reason or another...

_**9:01am**_

If any of you want to know how to jump out of bedroom windown and break as many bones as possible, let me know. I seem to be able to do it excellently.

Shall I take a Rainbow Monkey with me? I think Numbuh 5'd like it...

_**9:41am**_

I hate hospitals. Even though I'm the nursie. It reminds me of home and how I am hurt. I know I will recieve some more bruises and cuts to add to my collection.

I may open a human museum. 'The Girl With The Most Injuries'. Yep, it'll definetely be the tourist attraction...

I GOT TO SEE WALLY AGAIN! He looked so cute just standing there, hair covering his eyes, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. He grinned at me as I approached Abby's bed. They were all gathered round, faces full of deep concern. Numbuh 5 looked terrible; pale with wires coming out of everywhere. It scared me and I gasped and fell against Wally. No-one seemed to notice how bad I was blushing. Good thing too I guess. I keep getting all these images of Abby and linking them to me. That could be me on day; hanging onto life with stupid wires and machines everywhere.

"Kuki? Are yeh kay?" Phew, it's only Wally. I like to know him as my new boyfrind...Anyway The New Boyfriend has followed me outside into the corridor. I think he wants to know what's up. WHAT DO I TELL HIM? I can't tell him the truth. I'll just say that seeing Numbuh 5 like that upset me. Yep that'll do...

"Oh the sight of Numbuh 5...it upset me," I sobbed, rubbing my eyes. He tilted his head, making himself look really stupid. What am I saying! Wally? Stupid? NEVER! Call my man stupid and you're for it!

"Ah know, Ah feel et too..." He does? But him and Numbuh 5 never got on. Well they had fights and arguments but I don't think they hated each other guts. He sees her as a big sister. Come to that so do I...

"So, yeh comin' back en?" Shall I go back in? I dunno, it might upset me again...But who gives a caramel! My best friend could be dying and I'm worried about being upset. I bet EVERYONE is upset in this place.

"Right..kay," I'm gonna stop writing now. Gonna follow Wally...Bubixxxx

_**10:17am**_

Oh help, I am sooo worried! Just after 10, Abby's heart rate started to go really fast. REALLY fast, dangerously fast, It scared the freaking hell out of us all. Numbuh 1 was the first to react, jumping up and yelling for the nurse. Wally grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Tennis Kid tried to stay but Big Tushie pushed him off. I'm sure they both have a major crush on Abby. I'm sooo glad Numbuh 4 doesn't.

We're all in the cafeteria, including Nigel. He's shaking and can barely drink his soda. Wally's offered to help him out but he said a short, sharp NO.

"D'ya...d'ya think she'll be alright, Numbuh 1?" Trust Numbuh 2 to ask that. He's always been the dumbest one. No that's a lie. He's the one who makes up, designs and fixes most of our 2x4 technology. But he can ask the most awkward and STUPID questions. Obviously Numbuh 1 doesn't have a clue. Who does? Oooh, diary, I really need a hug. I don't dare ask Wally. He's already staring at him oddly, coz I'm writing in a cafeteria. He's also probably trying to read it. Mustn't write anything too embarrassing...

"I...I don't know, Numbuh 2, I really don't," Numbuh 2's just as worried as Numbuh 1. He's just rubbish at showing it. Unlike Numbuh 1. We all know, well Abby might not, that Numbuh 1 fancies Numbuh 5 like CRAZY.

_**10:18am**_

My teeth are chattering, I'm so worried. 1; My bestest best friend could be dying along the corridor, 2; I'm not meant to be out and so my "Papa" will be FURIOUS when I return home. And that's a bad thing. I'm going like Numbuh 1 now. Cannot drink soda! NOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**10:22am**_

Just heard that Abby's slipped into an even deeper coma. Her chances are l-o-w! Very low. I'm terrified for her. Why is this happened? What have I done? Maybe it links back to Grandpa? I should of been there. I should of! So I must be there for Abby. MUST.

_**10:27am**_

OMRMG! Oh. My. Rainbow. Moneky. God. I'm not allowed in with her coz I'm not a family relative. I'm the only other girl on her team and her best friend! Numbuh 1 argued to and aimed his mustard gun at the doc. Wally held up his ice blast thingie and Numbuh 2 grabbed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. You should of seen Mr. Doctor;s face. IT WAS FUNNY! And his name. I know this has nothing to do with anything but I noticed what the Doc's name was. That cheered me up.

Dr. V Popo.

HAHA! Popo! Like in the teletubbies, Po! Tee hee.That made me laugh. Though I had to try and hide it. How could I be laughing next to my dying friend's bedside. Well we're not absolutely sure if she's dying or not but her chances are not looking good. Numbuh 1 even dithered about calling Moonbase about a new member. Is he crazy? He can't just get rod of Abby like that? Something might happen! A miracle! Abby'll wake up and sit up, smiling at us, her usual bright happy self. No, she'll probably say 'Who's nicked my friggin' cap!' or something if I know Abby.

Well we got our way into Abby's cubicle after a little 'persuasion' (is that how you spell it?). But remember the Kids Next Door's idea of persuasion is different from most peoples as ours involves weapons. He he. Numbuh 5 looks worse than before. It's almost frightening. I think it shocked us all, as Wally grabbed my hand and held it tight. He didn't even pull it away when Numbuh 1 noticed and raised his eyebrows. I swear I blushed like a prawn in a hot pot.

_**10:54am**_

I. Cannot. Believe. It. Mr. Popo has sent us out! Apparently 'visiting time' is over! I didn't want to leave Abby. Nigel definetely ddin't want to leave her. He put up a fight, punching and hitting out at every doctor or nurse who came near us. Well until this big security guy came up behind him and chucked us all of out of the reception. How embarrassing!

I'm just about to leave to go home but I really really really REALLY want to go back to the tree-house with the others. But I can't I'm too terrified of the consequences. Especially if the "Thing" comes to the tree-house and...I can't bear to think about it.

I'm not gonna tell the others, I'm just gonna sneak off when they're not looking. Well Wally might notice. He seems to like walking next to me.

"Why yeh writin' in that cruddy diary fior?" Why d'ya think I'm writing in it for? So I can publish it and sell it? Geesh, maybe he is worse than Numbuh 2.

Nah, no-one can be worse than Numbuh 2.

"Coz I want to!" Best answer I could come up with. Well I guess it's true. Oh, here's my turning. Write more in a bit.

_**11:02am**_

I'm standing outside my front door but I can't go in. I just can't. I am such an idiot sometimes. The others have gone back to the tree-house. Numbuh 4 did see me sneak off and he ran after me and grabbed my hand.

"What?"

"Wait, Kooks," And he kissed me! Again! YAY! I kissed him back and ran off, watching behind me as he waved. He is such a sweetie! I love him SOOOO much.

Mrs. Kuki Beetles, here I come!

_**11:17am**_

Please, diary, remind me of why I WENT INDOORS! Why didn't I run for my life? Gone back to the tree-house and hid with Wally? I could have told him everything and...wait I'm rambling on and on about fairy stories. Let's start from what happened...

I crept in through the front door, trying to make no noise what so ever. I can't believe that I thought that it would work. I should of known that he'd trick me. Too right he did. I thought the house was deserted, it sounded so quiet. Too quiet. I should have realised then that it was almsot impossible for my house to be quiet when Mushi and Kani Sanban are both in. And now Kuki Sanban too...Yup definetely impossible. So I snuck up the stairs and tip-toed across the landing to my room. It didn't seem possible that there was no-body around. No Mushi (or Person as I like her to be known as) dancing around me, singing 'You're gonna get in trouble...' and no Papa (or Thing as I love to call him).

So I slowly pushed my door open. It looked exactly like it did when I left it. Oh if only I had known. If only. Then I could have ran before it was too late...too late...

"Welcome home...Kuki," I gasped as I closed my door quietly and swung around to see my Papa and Mushi. They had hidden in my room, behind the door, and I had shut the door was opened the oathway to freedom. Or something like that.

"Pa...Pap...A..." I hate to call him 'Papa'. It sounds wrong. Like I'm betraying all the good 'Papa's in this world. Or just giving them a bad name. VERY bad name.

"Yes, Kuki, so would you mind telling us where you were sneaking off to see this morning hmm? Mushie-Pops here saw you go," Yes Papa I would mind telling you where I want. And I'm not going to tell you! That little traitor Mushi! She is no sister of mine

"Sisters are your bestest friends in the life," Yes Mama, course Mama. All except one.

"Well...I...erm..I," WHAT DO I SAY!

"You what? Kuki? Sneaking off to see your little boyfriend are you? You'll end up a teenage mother, rate you're going!" What? Teenage mother? Oh get real! Me? Kids when I'm a teenager? Never! I'm only 10 for Dr. Popo's sake!

"No...I...I went to the post office,"

"Oh come on, Kuki! How long was the queue? To Brazil?" Erm...well techinally it probably was. Except I wasn't actually in it so I don't know. He did his 'lying' trick and could tell I was lying. NOOOO!

"KUKI!" The amount of times he says that it's ridicualous! Then he hit out at me. Again. I knew it. Except this time he grabbed my Pen Pals Rainbow Monkey biro and stratched down my cheek. He dug it in against my jaw and pushed in hard, scraping down. The pain was imbearable but I had to cope. My head is still hurting from the vase incident and I can tell you it was agony there. I was so scared my legs were shaking so bad I could barely stand. So then we had the encyclopedia arcoss the knees which KILLED but I still managed not to cry. But it gave me an excuse to fall to the floor. Thing kicked me in disgust, hard in the ribs, spat at me and walked out. Mushi kicked me too, in the stomach this time, and stuck her nose in the air. I really wanted to grab her little posh nose and yank hard but I hated to think of the consequences. I'm still on the floor now, whimpering every now and again. My face is red hot and there is blood seeping through the wound. It actually scares me a bit to know he is capable of that.

_**1:03pm**_

Still here. Feel to weak to try and get up. If someone walks through the door it will slam in my face. Oh well. A broken nose, no teeth and a black eye and go with my ever growing collection of injuries.

_**1:09pm**_

Oh plop, my stupid KND call collector is going off again. It's only Numbuh 1. I'll ignore him.

_**1:13pm**_

But what if it's something important? Better answer it...

"Hello?"

"Numbuh 3!"

"Hi Numbuh 1! What's up?"

"It's Numbuh 5! The doctors don't think she's gonna survive the rest of the day. We thought you ought to know in advance so we don't have to tell you after..." His voice kinda trailed of at that point. not surprising really. His crush is dying and my best friend is too. I knew this would happen! Poor Abby! She'll be with my Mama soon.

"Oh," What else could I say? I am in a state of shock. Now Numbuh 5 is leaving me too. Who next? Wally! NOOOOOOOOO

"I'm so sorry Numbuh 3. We know she was your best friend. We're going back to the hospital now...can you come?" He sniffed. It sounded like he'd been crying bad. No wonder. So am I now. Using Ozzy as a tissue. Poor Ozzy.

"I don't think so. I'm grounded..." I really want to be there with Abby when she goes...I feel so guilty.

"Oh, ok, we'll tell her. Dunno if she can hear us or not but who cares. Bye Numbuh 3," And he hung up. I said bye anyway, just for the sake of it. I'm in a bad state of shock.

Can't take it. No, not Abby.

Abby

Can't go on like this

Can't

Gonna give up

Breaking up

Feel like part of me is dying

Weak, can't breath

Giving it all up

Now.

**Author: Aww poor Kuki! She really is breaking up! If you didn't get that last well that was what was meant to be happening to her. Pwease read and review**

**Numbuh 4: No don't review! Sheh's hurtin' Kooks! Make her suffer to by giving her no reviews!**

**Author: Numbuh 4! SHUDDUP**

**Numbuh 4: (goes into huff)**

**Author: Ignore him. PWEASE review. Bubixxxx**


	12. Sugar Cookies Yum!

**Sugar Cookies, Yum!**

**Author: Hello again. I'm updating a little quicker this time. Sorry to the fans of Like Father, Like Daughter I may cancel that and start on a new 3/4 fanfic that I've been working on. Or I might just update still thinking about it and than-**

**Numbuh 4: 'Scuse meh, small question?**

**Author: Yes Numbuh 4?**

**Numbuh 4: CAN WEH PLEASE GET ON WIV DA STORY!**

**Author: Oh. Yea. Sure. Ok here we go!**

**Numbuh 4: 'Bout toime!**

**Author: Oh shuddup!**

**Numbuh 4: Don't yeh tel meh to shuddup! (hits me)**

**Author: I'll tell who I like to shuddup! (fights Numbuh 4 back)**

**Numbuh 3: Well you two please STOP IT! This is my diary after all! Anyway now we will begin. Oh remember to review!**

**Numbuh 4: (between punches) No...don't!**

**Numbuh 3 and Author: OH SHUDDUP!**

_**2:24pm, 20th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

What was I rabbiting on about back then? Part of me is dying? Can't breath? WHAT! I make no sense! Sorry if I confused you. I've confused myself...

Cuckoo, cuckoo, Kuki's gone CUCKOO! Tee hee. It is boiling hot today. Oh did I forget? IT'S JULY! And I'm going to a party later!

You probably don't have the slightest idea what I am going on about. Well I'll tell you...

About half an hour ago, Numbuh 1 was by Numbuh 5's bedside (well I think so anyway!) and suddenly her heart machine stopped. More or less meaning...that she was dead. That part was very hard for to take in! But while he was sitting there, talking about past missions to her (surprise, surprise!) her heart monitor suddenly started beating again! She was alive! YAY! My best friend is alive! And she started recovering unbelieveably. No-one can explain it. Not even Mr. I-love-missions-so-much-I'd-miss-the-beach-for-them! She's been discharged as well! In under an hour! I bet you don't believe me. Doesn't sound possible does it? Nah didn't think so. BUT IT IS. Haha. Numbuh1 is throwing a party later at the tree-house to celebrate at 8:45pm. Can't wait!

_**2:25pm**_

But can I go? Well...erm I want to. But if I can get past Thingie is a different matter. Oh what do I care! This is my best friend right?

_**2:25pm**_

Do you think the Rainbow Monkey God will realise if I put on fake Rainbow Monkey Sparkly Star eyelashes? They have glitter all over them! Pwetty. They're not like proper false eyelashes. It's just Mama give me them and I want to try them out...

_**2:27pm**_

Maybe the Rainbow Monkey Goddoesn't like them? Oh well...he might they are my real ones...

_**2:28pm**_

Then again he has probably watched me put them on for the past 5 minutes. He would be an extremely dim God if he couldn't tell the difference.

No I mustn't say that about my God. Bad Kuki. BAD. Like the time when Grandpa died. And Mama...No that wasn't my fault. Well I don't think it was...

Me bored. Thing and Person are downstairs. I think Person is watching telly. Lucky. Me wanna watch telly! Waaaaah. I bet you're extremely bored reading this. But so am I so that makes two of us. I remember when Numbuh 2 got shrunk down to a golf ball size and we played ping pong with him! Haha if only we could have played tennis! A perfect excuse to call him the Tennis Ball. But me and Wally do anyway...

Mrs. Kooks Taya Beetles...what! I can dream can't I? No more Little Miss Sanban. Kooks. I love the way he calls me that... No-one else does...Only him.

_**2:33pm**_

My head hurts. The back of it feels funny, all bumpy and swollen. And when I looking in my Beautiful Princess Ball Rainbow Monkey mirror, it was an odd colour. Me worried about it. I think it's from where Papa dug Mama's wedding vase into the back of my head. After all that stupid piece of painted plaster hadn't been dusted in YEARS. And some of the little pieces got stuck inside my head (owwwwwwwwwwww) and they weren't exactly clean.

What am I going on about? You already know what happened. I told you all about it. As I was saying, the wounds still haven't cleared up (unfortunately) and I wish I could have told someone about it. Looking back now I have realised that I'm lucky Numbuh 1 or anyone didn't see at the hospital... That was just too close...

Do you, Kuki Taya Sanban, take this man, Wallabee Joseph Beetles, to be your lawful wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?

YES, I do. I do, I do, I do! Well I needed something to get my mind of my injuries. They are too depressing. I NEED TO BE HAPPY!

Kuki Sanban Loves Wallabee Beetles

3 0 0 5 2

3 0 5 7

3 5 12

8 1 7 (coz it's the last line you add them up individually)

98

98! Woohoo! True love! Well that's what it say in the Lovely Love Rainbow Monkey magazine Annual No. 6! Me and Wally are just meant to be together...

"KUKI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Oh geesh what does the father of Person want now? I do believe that 'Thing' should have a worser name. Him. Just' Him'. To any male readers (why you are reading my diary I DON'T KNOW! Run now or I may run at you with my Mrs. Kitchen Rainbow Monkey and her frying pan! ARGH!) **(A/N; please ignore Kuki's last comment. Please read on!**

**Kuki: NO! DON'T)**. As I was saying, to any male readers out there, my sincere apoligies to you all, but I am not responsible for upsetting or offendedness. Also I am not responsible for any loss of luggage of valuble items. Your responsibility! Oh, if you wish to see me again please book an appointment with my sercetary on the way out. Good bye!

"KUKI!" Coming, coming. Here is another one of Kook's beliefs. I believe, that when 'Patience and Good Manners' were dished out that 'Him' was not there. He was most probably down the pub if I know him. I wish I didn't.

"KUKI! COME DOWN AND DO YOUR CHORES!" ALRIGHT! I'm coming! Write more in a bit. See ya!

Remember 98!

_**2:51pm**_

Well, I've made a very burnt Toad in the Hole. Not I know how to make Toad in the Hole. I think it involves a sausage so I put a chillidog in. Hehe. And LOTS of mustard. I'm waiting for him to shriek 'KUKI!' very loudly in a minute. Wait for it...wait for it...

"KUKI!" Aha! Physic. I knew he would. Hee hee, that's made my day. And, just to be evil, I may give him that disgusting crumble with the eye crust (remember Op. P.I.N.K.E.Y.E?). That will be funny. Watching him eat it. Haha.

"Coming, Sir!" Just couldn't resist it could ya Kooks?

_**3:05pm**_

Took my hit and give him his crumble. I have a purple bruise on my collar bone now. I'll cover it with a scarf.

_**3:08pm**_

One problem. IT'S SUMMER! I can't go out wearing a 'Winter Woolly Rainbow Monkey' scarf in Summer.

_**3:09pm**_

People will think I'm mad!

Maybe I am...

_**4:15pm**_

I have made the 'Person' her cheese and pickle sandwich. Thing supervised me this time to make sure there was no mistakes for his pretty little princess. Spolit brat more like. Also I have washed up and dried, hoovered the floor, scrubbed the kitchen floor, washed the kitchen cabinets, dusted the whole house (barring Thing's room, I'm banned from there apparently)and I have done the garden. Mowed the lawn, watered poor Mama's stupid flowers and re-filled the bird bath (yet again it belongs to Mama. Well did belong to Mama). I am exhausted now! Gonna lie down for a bit.

"KUKI! MUSHI WANTS YOU TO BATH HER! GO!" What? Bath Mushi? You're joking. You've got to be. I can barely stand up I'm so tired. My head is killing me slowly. It feels like it's spreading downwards, taking over. Don't tell me that I'm going all poetic. YUCK. I feel faint. Oh well, better go deal with Mooshi. I mean, Mushi. Heehee.

_**4:47pm**_

I hated that. Totally hated that. And what pay do I get? Well here's what happened:

Mushi's Bathtime Stories

By Kuki (grrr) Sanban

Once upon a time there was a little girl called Mushi Sanban. She had a big sister called Kuki Sanban (who wishes to be called Kooks in this story. Kooks Beetles is even better!). One day Mushi (who is be known as Person or It) wanted a bath. So she shrieked to Kani (I demand that in this story 'Kani' is to be known as 'Him' or 'Thing' or worse if you prefer. Sorry for the interruption!) Sanban, who is her and Kuki's (GRRR) father that she wanted her sister to give her a bath. So 'Thing' marched to Kook's room and ordered her to give 'It' a bath. So Kooks ran the bath and called to 'It' to get in. 'It' came into the bathroom and jumped in (getting her sister very wet in the process) and then complained it was too hot. So a very wet Kooks pulled 'It' out and drained the bath. She filled up with cooler water and shouted for 'It'. 'It' danced back into the bathroom and, yet again, hopped in, making Kooks wetter than ever. Kooks sighed and stepped back as 'Person' or 'It' cried out, saying 'it was too cold!'. So Kooks pulled the plug out and, yet again, filled it up. This time the water was just right (Kuki's Interruption: Surprise, surprise!) and 'It' actually liked it. So Kooks started on her hair. She poured water over it (making 'It' scream, haha!) and rubbed shampoo into her sister's head. 'It' wailed and objected and cried until their father (a certain 'Thing') barged in and yelled at Kooks. So Kooks rinsed 'It's eyes coz "apparentely" there was shampoo in them. As if! Then Kooks let 'It' wash herself then got her out. 'It' complained that the towel wasn't "warm enough". How can a towel not be warm? DUH! So Kooks found a warmer one and wrapped it round her sister (who WISHES to be known as 'It'). When 'IT' was warm and dry and in her room, their "Papa" came up and talked to Kooks. He moaned and said that Kooks had to be more considerate with her sister (oh get real!) and gave her a reward.

The End

Well that story is kinda right. Except the 'reward' bit. My reward was a hand around the head. He whacked me against the bathroom cabinet (yes we were in the bathroom as I was pulling the plug) and I bumped the sore part of my head and collapsed. Yes again. I'm a weak little thing aren't I?

_**5:21pm**_

OWWWWWWcan't take the pain. Owwww!

_**5:23pm**_

I'm sitting on my bed in my rooom. Sooooory abouuuut ooddddd writing myyy head is killinnnnnnnng meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_**5:25pm **_

I can't take this much more. Too amy flash backs of Mama and Grandpa and whats happened. All the bad stuff that's happened. And what's going to happen. I can't live like this. I just can't. Papa digs it into me. Reminding me, repeating it over in my head. I need out. And I need it. Now.

_**5:31pm**_

I know, I'm talking trash but this is my diary right? I need to express my personel feelings right? I want out. To get out, see Mama. Go to Mama. Stay with Mama. In Paradise. Freedom. Mama was always quite religious and I have taken after her. I hate to think suicial but I can't think of any other way. Ineed to go. And I'm going now.

_**5:36pm**_

Sorry about that. Needed the loo. Where was I? Oh yeah, I remember.

I want to see Mama. And Grandpa. Then I know I'll be home. And safe.

But what about Wally? I'll miss him. But one day we will be re-united. Forever.

_**5:39pm**_

I don't wanna die at home. I don't want Papa (THING) to find me. I don't want people to find me like that. Too remember me for who I was. Don't worry, you will be coming with me, diary, I need you to be in my dying moments. Geesh this is getting soppy. Right let's go.

_**6:05pm**_

Well we're out. I nearly fell out of the window rather than jumped. My head was spinning so badly it was unbelieveably. I had about 15 fingers per hand and there were 66 trees in my front garden. Scary. But I landed quite softly. Right on an over-grown flower bed. Lovely. Sorry Mr. Little Daisy, I have squashed you flat. My oopsie. Right which way? Well let's go see the tree-house.

Ow my friggin head!

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

**Author: Sorry bout this. I hate having to leave you hanging there but there is gonna be a slight change in this next bit. Ik now the whole thing is Kooks diary but this is from Wally's PoV. So you know that he does see Kook's running off. If you don't understand then just read on. P.S. all of this bit will be in bold. Bubi. P.P.S THIS IS NOT KOOKS! THIS IS DEFINETELY MAZZI! LOL!**

**Wally's PoV**

**Kooks. That's all I can think about. I've tried playing video games with Numbuh 2 (and lost) and watched an old robot movie with Numbuh 1. Oh and I attempted to make sugar cookies with Numbuh 5. But just got sent out of the kitchen for making a mess. Well what do you expect? Boys don't do cooking! Anyway I'm by the window now, about to watch the sunset. It's rather boring really.**

**"Hey Numbuh 4? Want the BURNT sugar cookie?" Oops. Did I mention that I accidentely switched the oven on full blast and burnt the cookies into cinders? It wasn't my fault! I was thinking about Kooks and how beautiful she is. Those lilac eyes, long raven hair...wait. WHAT AM I SAYING! I don't like cruddy girls. Espeically Kooks. That's right. I don't like her. I love her.**

**I can't believe I just thought that. Oh well, I dream about her most nights so thinking through the daytime isn't a crime is it?**

**"NUMBUH 4! STOP DAY DREAMING NUMBUH 3 AND HELP ME WASH UP!" Whatever you say, Numbuh 5. How does she know I'm thinking about Kooks? Is she physic? Oooo scary.**

**"Alright, whatever," I know, I'll wash ONE cup and put it away and then sneak off and become extremely interested in Numbuh 2's video game. Yup, that'll work.**

**"Don't think you can sneak off Num-"**

**"Leave him be Numbuh 5," Huh? Numbuh 1 sticking up for me? Why? Oh I get it! He's mouthing something at Numbuh 5 and she's nodding. Idiots. I'm gonna go back to my window.**

**I don't believe it. It can't be. No, impossible. Numbuh 3? Kooks? She...she's outside! Holding a book?**

**"Guys look!"**

**"What Numbuh 4? I'm still washing up!" No sarcasm there Numbuh 5! As if.**

**"It's Numbuh 3!"**

**"Yes, sure it is. It's just your imagination," Oh shut up Numbuh 1! It really is Kooks. My Kooks.**

**"No, look!" I'll have to drag him over.**

**"Hey, Numbu 4! Get off of m- Oh my life! Numbuh 2! Numbuh 5! He's right!" Course I'm right you dipstick! Cruddy hell it's Kooks! but she's not walking towards the door. She's just standing there. Holding a book.**

**"Kooks!"**

****

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

**Author: This is Mazzi not Wally. Back to Kuki's diary for the minute.**

_**6:09pm **_

Well here I am. Back outside the tree-house. I cannot describe how strong the freaking tention is go and see Wally. I'll fight it though. He's probably playing video games with someone. Unfortuantely it's not me. I miss him. The tree-house doesn't look much different but I can't stand here to long admiring it. My head is agony. Ow!

Sorry about that. I fell on to my knees with the pain. Grazed them both but no permanet damage. Luckily. Oh. My. Flying. Rainbow. Monkey! Someone's watching from the tree-house! Numubh 1? Wally? Numbuh 5? Can't tell. The tree is spinning to much. Either that or my head is...Woah we have 4 tree-houses!

"Kooks!" I swear somebody called my name! Wally! I better carry on. I can't let him follow me. Come on, diary, goodbye tree-house. Forever.

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

**Author: I know this is getting stupidly confusing but I want some parts from Wally's PoV. This is Wally's bit.**

**Where...where's Kooks going? She's running into the forest. Numbuh 1's thinking the same I think...**

**"Numbuh 3? Where's she going?" Numbuh 5 has just shrugged and Numbuh 2 has scratched his hat and goggles. I've gotta go after her. Gotta.**

**"Numbuh 4! Come back!" As if Numbuh 1! I've gotta catch up with Kooks. I'll tell them I need the bathroom.**

**"Need the bathroom!" Ha! Did it.**

**"Oh," And he fell for it. Cruddy idiot!**

**Ow stupid stairs. Just ran into the bannistar. I am an idiot as well as Numbuh 1. Oh Kooks, I hope you're still out there. I love you so much Kooks, really I do. No more pretending and no more 'it's teenager' crud. I love Kuki Sanban and I gotta find her to tell her. But where's she going this time of night?**

**Crud it, she's not out here. but where could she have gone? I've looked back up at the window and Numbuh 5's pointing towards the forest before looking back at the others. Forest yeah! Come on Wally, you can do it. For Kooks!**

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

_**6:12pm**_

This place is horrible. Mysterious tweetings and crunching of twigs. I hate it. I will never come back to the forest again. NEVER. I need to find a clearing where I can just lie down and stay there. I'm too exhausted to go any further. My world is spinning, I've walked into loads of different trees, banging my head, making it worse. Don't care though. Soon the pain will be over.

_**6:17pm**_

There! Some rocks near some fluffy trees. Well they're not really fluffy, they're actually rather prickly but who gives a caramel?

Frigging hell, they're cold! Arghh! Freezing! Oh well, it'll have to do. I'll stay here for the inght and continue walking tomorrow. THat is if I'm still alive. Just incase, goodbye diary, I will see you soon. Hopefully. Soon I'll be home.

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

**Author: Ooooh poor Kooks. Will she survive? Will Wally find her in time? Do the others give a caramel? All to be decided in the next chappie. Hehe I'm evil. Sorry Kooks.**

**Numbuh 4: So you should be!**

**Author: I meant sorry to Kooks! Not you Wally, Mr I-can't-cook-cookies-without-burning-them! (Numbuh 4 folds arms and sulks)**

**Author: Tough. He can sit there and sulk. No wait, Kooks! Wally wants to play Rainbow Monkey tea parties!**

**Numbuh 3: Yay!**

**Numbuh 4: No, no I don't. Oh crud, NOOOOO**

**Author: Hehe, pwease review and I'll update VERY soon. Bubixxxx**

**Oh and one more thing Thank you to ALL my reviewers. You are wonderful, and also, this story (yes Killing Me Slowly Numbuh 4!) is dedicated to my really cool friend loopylea22. Hi lea!**

**Ok now Bubixxxx**


	13. Spring Blossom' Smelling Wolf

**'Spring Blossom' Smelling Wolf**

**Author: Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I was drowning in homework and revisison lol. Well here ya go, chappie 13? Oh well next chappie. Oh yeah, don't forget that all the bits in bold are Wally's thoughts. I'll try and add lots of 3/4 fluff! Coz I love 3/4 too lol. Pwease review. Bubixxxx**

**TRANSMISSION CONTINUED**

**Where. Can. She. Be! This is stupid, she probably didn't run into the forest. Numbuh 5 must have been kidding about. But I saw her going into the forest. I've gotta find her. But how?**

**"Ku...Kuki?" Oh yeah, like that'll work GENIUS. She won't answer to her own name. Dunno why though,I just know her to well. Maybe I should calling one of her Rainbow Monkeys names? Well I would if I could remember any. It's silly really coz only last month she tied me to a chair and forced to endure 5 hours of her going through all her toys NAMES! And even then I forgot them all by the next day. What! I don't need to know who Mr. Fluffballpink is! Hey, Mr Fluffballpink, yeah!**

**"Mr. Fluff...ballpink?" That sounded stupid. Especially for a boy! But do I want to find her or not? Course I do! She may be a cruddy cuddly toy obsessed Happy-Go-Lucky Sheila but she's MY cruddy cuddly toy obsessed Happy-Go-Lucky Sheila. And I gotta find her!**

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

**(back to Kooks, folks)**

_**6:41pm, 20th July,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Why isn't the freaking sun going down? It's nearly 7, for the sake of Mr. Wallyku! Geesh. Can't get no sleep what so ever!. It's stupid!

Wow! A bed! A double bed with fluffy pillow and silky sheets and it's...it's 4 poster and...OWWWWWW. Me and my stupid imagination. There's not really a bed. It's just me. And I fell of my rock as well. OWWW that hurt. It's made my head start aching like nothing before. It hurts so bad. Too bad. Oh Mama, where are you? Mama please? She's not coming, she never will either.

_**6:46pm**_

What was that? I heard something in the forest behind me. Wally? Is that you? No, it sounds too wild to be Wally but you never know. If Wally's in a hyper mood then it could very well be him. Doubt it though. He's probably forgotten me. Playing video games with Numbuh 1 and...wait a minute! Numbuh 1 wouldn't play video games, he'd keep checking to see if even mission specs were coming through or something. Numbuh 2! Yeah Numbuh 2'd play with Wally. Numbuh 5 can read her mag and listen to music. It's what she usually does...

"Ku...Kuki?" My name. Someone's calling my name. Nah, they can't be. No-one would look for me here! My imagination, like the bed. And it sounds too distant. The noise I heard behind me sounded close. Too close for comfort. No! I've just looked back into the forest. Can't see nothing. No wait, noooooooo!

_**6:55pm**_

I hate it here. The thing in the forest. It wasn't Wally. It was a wolf. Yes, a wild dog thing. I couldn't believe my luck. How much worser could it get? There'll be polar bears next. I couldn't defend myself. It wandered over, sniffing my arms and legs and even my hair. Don't think he likes 'Spring Blossom' shampoo. Or maybe he just doesn't want to eat anything that'll make him smell of flowers later. You can jst imagine that can't you? Mr. Wolf going home to Mrs. Wolf smelling of fresh flowers. Haha! Would be funny. Well not for me naturally but you know what I mean. No, he just sniffed me and lifted that paw of his. HUGE paw may I just add and let it fall again, so it sratched my arms, legs, chest and ripped my jumper. There's blood stains on it now. Then Mr. Wolf left, probably going for a take away or something. Yum, I could murder a take away right about now.

_**6:57pm**_

It's cold

_**7:08pm**_

Now my jumper has holes in it, it's not keeping me WARM. Stupid thing, need a new one. But all my others are at the tree-house...shame. Do you think I could camp here? Could try I guess. We did something about it in school. Living Wild or something. Wally lost interest after Mrs. Thompson started going on about 'survival'. Wally just liked the idea of living like a 'lion' or 'tarzan' or something silly like that.

1. Need a twig. Right well I got a twig. It's match sitck sized. Oh dear. Well .Erm... where's a tree? Stupid question, Kuki honey, you're in a forest! Idiot! Trees everywhere. Lets go grab one.

_**7:13pm**_

This could be hard. I don't think the twigs want to come off the trees. I tugged and pulled and everything. I even asked politely!. Stuck-up tree didn't answer though. So I had to try another tree. And another. And another...Well I've finally found one which is about as long as my arm. And about as thin! Now number 2?

2. Find some big leaves. Leaves? Like the palm tree ones that Numbuh 2 had when he was trying to invent us our first flying stuff about 2 years ago? Haha that was funny. Why am I here again? Oh yeah...Papa. Or Thing. The bruise on my collarbone is still purple and vivid. And the scars on my arms and legs are red and raw. I'll never make it to a model. Papa has killed that career idea. My destiny. Just like my love for him has died too...

When I was young, very before 'It's time, I was a daddy's little girl. Small with short pigtails and purple bows. I remember swinging on this shoulders, holding on to his jet black hair. He'd laugh and tickle my legs, making me squeal and fall. Then he'd catch me and hold me close to his face, so I'd finger his moustache and pull it. And when we had finished playing, he'd hold me close in his arms, keeping me safe from the oh too real times outside our green (yes green!) front door. And we'd fall sleep, me and him, on the sofa, with Mama next to us. You just can't imagine "Papa" like that can you? Kind and loving. That was all before my "sister" can along and ruined it all. I changed from being Papa's little girl to his punch bag. And Mama could do nothing. Oh how, I wish that we could be like that now. Me being Papa's favourite and all the bruises and cuts would never exist. Mushi being kind and a wonderul sister and Mama? Mama was perfect as she was. I just want her back, with me. Here. None of this true. Mama is dead and gone forever. Mushi is still the horridest little brat that she ever was, and daddy's little girl. And Papa? I'm still his favourite punchbag. But the cuts and bruises will never leave. Never. They are scarred into my skin for life. And I hate it.

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

**Wally's PoV**

**Oh where in the name of crud can she be! This is silly, and scary. It's dark now and everywhere you turn, you feel like something is following you. Something was following me for a while. About 10 minures ago, a wolf crept up on me. Luckily I delivered a terrific punch which knocked him out. I don't know how I did it. Normally I wouldn't hit anything as hard as that but tonight I'm so worried about Kooks, I'd kill anything that got in my way of finding her. But when I looked down at the unconcious wolf, in his teeth I saw a shred of green...Kuki! But he couldn't of eaten her as he was quite a skinny wolf. He could of attacked her! Oh Kooks, I gotta find her, soon! Before night totally sets in.**

**I dunno where the crud I am. Everywhere you look there's TREES. Trees, trees everywhere! I'm sick of the cruddy things! I tried punching a few and an army of bats flew out angrily. Oops, not my fault.**

**TRANSMISSION CONTINUED**

_**8:58pm**_

Now it's dark. Pitch black. I feel more threatened now I know there's a wolf about. And my rock is in a clearing so anything could creep up behind me. I'm really tired but I don't dare sleep. I'd give anything to have Wally here. Or even Big Tushie or Mr. Tennis Boy. Or Abby! Why did I come here? Why didn't I go to the coast? Well I'm only here for the night, that is if I make it through the night. My head is spinning and the cuts on my arms have gone manky yellow and green colour. Maybe Mr. Wolf forgot to wash his paws before digging his claws through my skin. Naughty wolf! I can't touch my head now without it throbbing with pain. I can feel the lbood pumping through it angrily. I'm having to lay down to write this. I feel too weak to sit or stand up. Why am I bothering to write? This whole thing, my beatings and punishments, fear and pain, it's just Papa's way. He could of killed me straight in one go. Snap! Like not. But oh no, he thought ahead. Killing me quickly would be less painful.

Killing Me Slowly.The perfect way. It's agony.

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

**Wally's PoV**

**I. Am. Going. Round. In. Circles. Really! I've pasted that cruddy tree with K.B. on it 6 times! And the bush with 3 orange berries on it! I've been very tempted to eat one but I'm don't want them to be poisonous. I know, shocking isn't it? Numbuh 4, Wallabee Beetles, actually thinking before he eats! It's just, I don't want to find Kuki and then collapse on the floor with food poisoning. Worst nightmare! Did find some apples earlier though. If only there were think chicken burgers, with mouth-watering ketchup...Oh dear. Thinking of delicious foods is not good for me. There's a trail of drool behind me. Ooops. At least now I can tell if I am going round in circles on not.**

**Yes I am. There's the trail again. TYPICAL. I know! I'll go left instead of right. A+ student! Top of Mrs. Thompson's class! Take that Valerie and Abby! HA!**

**TRANSMISSION CONTINUED**

_**9:05pm**_

Too tired. Can't keep stupid eyes open. Please expect lots of spelling mistakes while I'm writing this. I can't see what I'm doing and I really can't bothered to check, tee hee. This must be Thing's dream. I bet if he could see me lying here, literally dying, then he'd be cheering with a bucket of pop corn and soda. I could really do with a soda. Sounds so tempting...but there's no sodas in the middle of the forest! Waaaah. Need sleep. Desperately. Need to sleep the pain away. Yeah, that'll work. All I gotta do is shut my eyes and...

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

**Wally's PoV**

**Come on Kooks, you gotta be here. You just gotta. Please, appear here in front me of me, and I'll keep you safe. I promise, just come back to me. Why are you doing this? Why did you run? I know you can't hear me but Kooks, please. I'll protect you. I'm beyond keeping up my 'tough guy' attitudeanymore. I don't need any of that anymore. Or the Kids Next Door. I don't care. All I want now is Kooks. Even if it means giving up 'Numbuh 4'. None of that matters. All I want is you, Kooks.**

**Well, I'm not going round in circles anyumore, let's just say that. But now I'm even more lost. If I can ever get out of this cruddy forest alive, it will be a miracle. I want to find Kuki. Tonight preferably. WHERE IS SHE? Something's telling she's still in here. I know it. Maybe I should just go back to the tree-house and search in the dawn.**

_"Never give up hope, Wallabee..." _**What? Did...did you hear that? What the crud... But there's no-one else here but me. And the weird thing is that it sounds like...Kuki's mum! That makes no sense WHAT SO EVER. Never give up. Whoever said it is right. I mustn't give up. And I won't. Without Kuki, I feel there is no point living.**

**I've lost the tree with 'KB' on it. Finally. If I ever saw that tree again, I may have had to strangle something. I'm in a deeper darker bit now. Not that I care. I want Kooks safe with me. That's all I want. I'd live in this forest daily, as long as I knew Kuki was safe and alive.**

**She has to be around here somewhere! How far can a small Japenese girl run? In the middle of the night! I mean, like, she's never been the fastest runner. Quite quick on sport's day (how could a cruddy girl beat me in 16 races!). Oh come Kuki, send me a sign, please! I want to fi-.**

**Wait. Kuki! No, it can't be. It can't... It is. Kooks! She's next to a rock in a clearing. I can see her long raven hair. Oh. My. God! What's happened to her? Her arms and legs are COVERED in cuts and bruises! Oh Kooks, honey! She's unconcious, I think. Do I look like a doctor to you? Why is she on the floor? Did she fall off it or something. Oh crud, what am I going to do? I don't have the foggest clue where we were. Why did you do this to yourself Kooks? Or who did this? Why did you run? WHY! SHe's freezing cold. I'll take my hoodie off and wrap it round her.**

**Okay, so it's a little small but so what? It's better than nothing. Her jumper's ruined! And...Oh. My. Cruddy. Punchbag what happened to the back of her head. That looks like agony! Did she do this to herself. Wait, does she still have a pulse!**

**Thank God, yes she does. Oh Kooks, where's my KND call collector? Oh crud! I dropped it earlier. CRUD! How am I gonna get us home? Well...I certainly don't know the way back. Kooks, what has happened to you? Why didn't I see before? But nothing matters now, coz I got you in my arms, Kooks, and I'm never gonna let go. I'm laid back against the rocks with Kooks leaning against me. Please wake up Kooks. What the crud...?**

**It's the red book thing! Oh... it's...her diary! Oh crud! I know I shouldn't but if I read it...nah that would be disloyal to her...but I need to know what's happened. It could save her life...**

_**4:32pm, 12th July**_

_**Dear Diary**_


	14. Gone

**...Gone...**

**Author: If you read chappie 3 of 'I Will Wait For You' then you'd know that I have been France over the weekend so couldn't update. Waaaah! So I'll ry and have this done tonight (Monday) if not definetely tomorrow! (Tuesday).**

**Wally's PoV (coz Kooks is unconcious on the floor)**

**What does she mean? I don't understand. Her dad would never hit her! Or would he. When I look back down at her, she does look pretty battered. Scars, cuts, bruises, marks that have more or less been burned into her skin for life. How could someone do this to my Kooks? Why wasn't I there for her? Why didn't I see? I let it all happen in front of my eyes. Why! The deep purple scar on her hand. One of the first. She told me it was a dog. Cruddy mutt. But now I know the truth. This small red book thing (which reminds me terribly of school) has opened my eyes to the truth. Yuck I sound like I'm writing cruddy poetry! But that doesn't matter now.**

**Oh Kooks, why didn't you tell me? I could have protected you! Well, kinda. Don't laugh at me! And don't call me SQUIRT! Just gonna read on.**

**Kuki thinks Aussie are cute? But I'm...wait a minute! I'm an Aussie:D And she wants to be Mrs. Kooks Beetles? Yay!**

**Dunno where that came from. Being spending too much time around Kooks. I'll be hugging cruddy toys soon!**

**Kooks thinks I'm handsome! Well, Kooks I think you're beautiful and wonderful and... Kooks? Oh crud, she's not moving. And her hand's deathly cold and pale. Kooks, please? Wake up Kooks! Crud, now what do I do? Erm...call collector? Aha! Kooks has one! Bingo! Yahtzee! Snap! **

**"Numbuh 1?"**

**"Numbuh 4! Where have you been?"**

**"Listen, Numbuh 1, Ah've found Numbuh 3, but sheh's seriously ill. Unconcious and stuff. Ah need 'elp!"**

**"Where are you? We'll come get you!"**

**"Middle of the forest, somewhere,"**

**"Helpful, but okay, we'll be there as soon as we can," And he hung up. Come on Kuki please! Might as well read a bit more of this cruddy diary then...**

**I hate Kani Sanban. How could he do this to my Kooks?**

**Kuki Taya Beetles. Does have a bit of a ring to it.**

**Wallabee Joseph Beetles and Kuki Taya Beetles. Yup definetely.**

**Oh thank God, here they are.**

**"Numbuh 4! Numbuh 3! Thank God you're alright!" Do we look alright Numbuh 5? Idiot.**

**"Ah'm okay but Numbuh 3..." It looks pretty obvious to me that Numbuh 3 isn't okay! Luckily Numbuh 1's dealing with it.**

**"She's too badly hurt for us to deal with. I hate to say it but she'll have to go to an adult hospital. Numbuh 2, call Moonbase and let them know kay? Numbuh 5, take Numbuh 4 aboard and Numbuh 4? Stop reading that blasted book!" Well there's Numbuh 1's orders. I was waiting for them. Numbuh 1's carrying Kooks on board. She looks a lot worser in the light of the ship. I think the others have just noticed that too. Numbuh 2 better get us to that hospital quickish!**

**"Numbuh 4, how long she been like this?" How am I meant to know that Numbuh 5? Duh!**

**"Ah dunno!" You tell em Numbuh 4! I'll read a bit more of that diary.**

**Wow! Me and Kooks get 98 percenton a love test thing! Wow! Wow! Wow! Meant to be together. **

**"Do you know what happened to her?" Geesh, more questions? Give us a break!**

**"Nope," I don't wanna tell em yet. Kuki might not want me to. I'm gonna leave a note to Kooks. Hopefully she'll see it when she wakes up.**

**Oh good, I can see the hospital. It's in sight. Come on Hoagie man! Drive faster! My future wife is in state! I said don't laugh at me! Or else!**

**"Come on Numbuh 5! Help me take Numbuh 3 in!" Hey! Why do Numbuh 1 and 5 get to go with Numbuh 3? I'm her boyfriend!**

**"HEY! Lemme through!" They are ignoring me! Typical. I'm gonna follow anyway.**

**"Can you help us please? Our friend. She's in a bad state," Isn't that a bit obvious Numbuh 5? Or are you blind?**

**"What happened to her?" Oh look, it's Dr. Lincoln.**

**"Dunno, daddy, Numbuh 4 found her in the forest," Yep that's right Numbuh 5 now can we please get on with trying to save Numbuh 3? Dr. Lincoln has just grabbed hold of Kuki and is running down the corridor, yelling to other doctors, all this scientific crud! Hey bring Kooks back and save her!**

**She's in recuss. Or some place where you go when you're desperately ill. How could I not have noticed? On her head, it's cut and there's pieces of china stuck there. That must have been agony for her. No wonder she's crashed. I can't believe they're not letting me in. I need to see her. We're all out in the corridor. Numbuh 5 slurping soda, Numbuh 2 munching on a cruddy chilli dog and Numbuh 1 biting his lip. I happen to be pacing the corridor even though Numbuh 1 has told me many a times to stop. I'm convinced that he thinks he's talking to a brick wall. Coz I'm not stopping or replying. For all I care he can talk in some foreign lingo. All I care about is that Sheila lying in that hospital bed, covered in wires.**

**Oh my God! It's Mr Sanban! What's he doing here! He's talking to Mr. Lincoln, sounded desperately upset. I can tell it's all put on. I won't let him near Kooks. It's him that did this to her. No! He;s going towards the door. Keep away from her!**

**"Numbuh 4!" That's Numbuh 1 yelling at me. I've just dived at Mr. Sanban. I won't let him near her. I won't!**

**"Keep...away...from...KOOKS!" A good punch in the jaw should do it!**

**"Numbuh 4! Stop this immediately!" Why are they telling me to stop? We hate adults! They should be assisting me. Or maybe they just don't want to be chucked out.**

**Oh great, Numbuhs 2 and 5 have grabbed me and pulled me to the floor and I'm crying! BOYS DON'T CRY! Good, Dr. Lincoln's taking Mr. Sandman (evil crud!) to the cafe for some 'good old coffee'! He'll need it when I'm through with him!**

**"Numbuh 4! Do you want to get us thrown out? I mean real-" Oh yay. Someone's interrupted him. Thank you Numbuh 5.**

**"Look," Oh crud! She has Kook's diary and she's showing Numbuh 1 a bit! His face has gone white and his eyes are widening.**

**"Good work, Numbuh 4, he deserved that," Numbuh 2 looks seriously confused. Oh no, Numbuh 5's showing him the bit. Good good.**

**"Erm...Nigel Uno? You might want to step inside..." Nigel? Why does HE get to go into the recuss room! It's my girlfriend after all! Then again. he is our leader. Thats probably why. **

**The other doctor's talking to Numbuh 1. Why is Numbuh 1 crying? I'm watching through the glass ya see. It's Kooks innit? Oh wait he's coming back out.**

**"Numbuh 2? Numbuh 5? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Talk to them! Excuse me! Have you forgotten someone? Certain short very ANGRY Aussie here (apparently a cute and handsome one too!).**

**Oh no. Crying Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2! No, please NO.**

**"Numbuh 4? I'm so sorry. Numbuh 3...she didn't make it," WHAT! Kooks. She's dead. No! She can't be there's got to be some mistake. She's asleep dreaming (about me hopefully) and she'll wake up and smile at me.**

"**You're allowed in to see her now," I was going in anyway! No worries! **

**Kooks? She's laying there on that bed. In a blue/white nightie thing. She does look pretty bad. but still as beautiful as ever. How can she be dead? That's impossible. This is my Kooks we're talking about.**

"**Kooks? Common, yeh can't beh dead. Yeh just can't beh. Please wake up. Please, foir meh," She's not answering. I'm not leaving her side. She has to wake up. And smile at me again. Why didn't I protect her? Why?**

**Look at all those wires, going in and out. That huge machine with silly little colours and beeps. Didn't save my Kuki Taya Beetles. I love you too, Kooks. Always have done and always will. I have never given a girl a hug willingly but Kooks is the one girl I truly care about and love.**

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

**Author: Right, peeps, just to confuse you even more this is gonna be Abby's point of view. In a different font. Here goes:**

**_My best friend. The only other girl in Sector V. Has just died. As much as I'll miss her, it's Numbuh 4 I feel truly sorry for. We all know that he loves the socks off her. It's obvious. It's hard to believe that a few weeks ago, I was here, desperately ill, with leukimia. Now I'm here with my team, just receiving news that my best friend, Kuki Sanban or Numbuh 3, has just died. How could her father do that to her? I thought that she was a little Daddy's girl, and he loved and cherished her. Now, all I see is that the boy who loves her 100 percent is Wallabee Beetles. He is rubbish at hiding his feelings for her. He's in with her now. By her bedside, talking to her. I truly hope and pray (though my wish is impossible) that she wakes up and answers him. I hate seeing him like this. He's like a brother to me. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 obviously feel the same. We all feel down. Sector V will never be the same. Without that Happy-Go-Lucky Japanese girl._**

**It can't be. That's impossible! Numbuh 3! But...they have just confirmed her dead...Someone explain this to me!**

**TRANSMISSION CONTINUED**

**Author: Okay, folks, back to Wally again (geesh this is getting confusing!).**

**She's alive! I don't believe it! My Kooks is back! I don't understand though. I was just leaning over her, when one of my tears fell and landed on her chest. But ot seemed to sink straight through the skin! Seconds later, she sat up straight, choking and coughing!**

"**Kooks!"**

"**Wally!" She remembers me! Ow! One of her back breaking hugs! Owwww.**

"**Oh Kooks, Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry. Ah truly am! And...Ah loive yeh Kooks!" I don't beleive it. I just admited it to her, face on. But her face has broke into a bright smile and she's kissing my cheek. My other cheek is burning red but I don't care!**

**You should see Numbuh 1, 2 and 5's faces! They looked shocked and delighted at the same time!**

"'**Ere," Gonna give Kooks' diary back from Numbuh 5. She deserves.**

**Now there's only one thing to sort out.**

**Mr Sanban.**

**Author: Go get him, Wally! Go Aussie! Hehe, Pwease review, Bubixxxx**


	15. Mr Incredible and Mrs Beetles

**'Mr Incredible...and Mrs. Beetles?'**

**Author: Sorry about the delay! I was working on my KND site. I'll be updating 'I Will Wait For You' soon. Promise! Anyways on with the story!**

_**4:20am (!) 25th July (?)**_

Hello! I'm back! Yay! Saved! But where am I? I don't remember coming to hospital. Just the forest and it all gone black...and then its all odd. I remember hearing Wally's voice telling me he loved me? Then I fell asleep (I think) and have just woke up.

You know, I hate this nightie things that they've put me in. Stupid hospital.I didn't want blue stripes! I wanted GREEN! Or orange...

Sorry. Mind drifted off there for a minute. Where is Wally come to that? Probably gone home. I know, well think, that Abby, Nigel and Hoagie probably have. Wally's gone with them...No wait! Oh. My. Mr Wallyku. Rainbow. Monkey! He's asleep, sitting on a (very uncomfortable looking) chair next to my bed! Bless him! How did he get to sleep? Those hospital chairs are very horrible. Not very comfy. And these nighties and beds! Urg!

"Kooks...?" He's awake! But he looks exhausted! Oh dear... I'll leave him alone.

"Yeah Wally, it's me,"

"Kooks!" Why is he so excited? He saw me yesterday...right? "Fank God yeh're awake! Ah was so worried that yeh wouldn't make et through the noight!" Why was he worried? I'm a Survivor! I'll live through anything!

"Why wouldn't I survive?" Well I had to ask.

"Yeh've bin unconcious foir nearly a week! Ah fort et was meh fault, afta sayin' that Ah...Ah..." Unconcious for nearly a week! Does that mean that he's been by my bedside for nearly...a week? He needs a hug!

"You what?" Hehe I'm evil. He loks so awkward as well as tired now.

"Ah loive yeh," Oh yeah! I remember now! That definetely needs a hug.

"Kooks! Honey! Air!" Oopsie. Forgot that he needed to breath...What! Easy mistake!

_**4:25am**_

Thing's still here. According to Wally. He tried to get him to leave but the nurses pulled Wally off him. And he knocked the crud outta them! Yeah! Go ma Wally! Well now I'm awake I might as well have a chat...

"Wally?"

"Yea?"

"Have you been by my bedside for...nearly a week?" Ha! He's gone red!

Kuki: 1

Wally: 0

"Well...erm...Ah guess. Ah ain't left it. Only had cruddy hospital food and soda," Aww poor him. No fries! Oh geesh, a cruddy nurse is coming.

"Kuki! You're awake!" Yes Nurse WhatEverYourFace!

"Can't a person 'ave a conversation wiv another en PEACE!" Wally cried but the Mrs, I'mAnIgnorantNurse ignored him.

"How do you feel dear? Drowsy? Dizzy? Nausea? Faint?" What in the name of Mrs Snugglepoo is she going on about! Nausea? Is that something to do with boats?

"That's really none of your buisness," Best answer ever! I didn't have a clue what she was going on about. She looked stunned and opened her mouth to say something.

"Goodbye!" said Wally loudly and she stared angrily at him and marched out! Yes

Mr and Mrs. Beetles: 1!

Nurse I'mAnIdiot: 0.000000

"Weh showed 'er didn't weh?" Wally cheered after she left. Totally Wally! Freaking nurse!

_**4:28am**_

I've let Wally lay at the bottom of my bed. He looks exhausted. And that stupid chair isn't helping. I'll have to put a sign on it saying 'Warning! Cover eyes (for it's ugliness incase of blindness) and Do Not Sit On! (incase of an extremely numb bum afterwards!)' That should work.

He's asleep! He looks sooooooooo cute when he's asleep. Little tuft of hair over his eyes and.. What? He's my boyfriend right? And to me, he's GORGOUS (he is anyway so hands off! He's mine! MINE!)

WARNING: This girl is extremely protective over her Australian boyfriend. WILL NOT SHARE! May bite.

_**4:31am**_

I tihnk...I might ...go to sleep too. But WILL wake up tomorrow...morning...Night night...

_**8:12am**_

"Kuki-chan? Kuki, honey, it's me," Mama? Are you there? But that's impossible! You're dead.

"Get away from 'er! Yeh monster!" Wally! That's my Mama right? Oh no, its Papa! (THING). Get him Wally get him!

"She's my daughter! Get away from her you little squirt!" Ooooh! No-one calls Wally a squirt! And no-one calls my BOYFRIEND a squirt either!

"Kuki-chan? It's Papa here. Your father who loves you dearly," Oh as if! Get real!

"Ah told yeh, ta get away from er!" Yes! Yeah for Wally!

"And I told you to get away my daughter! Get lost you thing!" Hey! Wally's not the THING. You are!

He's shoved Wally up the wall, holding him by the neck! Get off him!

"Papa! Let go of him!" Wally's going purple and can't breath! No, Wally!

"PAPA! Let go of him! PLEASE!" He's ignoring me! I gotta stop him!

"Little boyfriend eh? What you been doing to me daughter? Dirty rascal!" Ouch. Papa's yelling in Wally's ear. Wally's gone a very dark colour.

"Why you little!" Ha! Wally kicked him straight where it hurts! He's regaining colour as well but panting heavily.

"Don't. Touch. Meh. Kooks!" Wally's just punched him smack on the face! Go get him! Who cares if I've said that a lot?

"Your Kooks eh? When's your wedding then?" Good point! Next week? Hmmm. Definetely soon though!

"Soon enuff! And yeh not comin'!" Yay! Wally thinks the same as me! Wally's just delivered and extremely hard punch into Papa's ribs. But Papa (THING!) is not giving up. He better soon or else the igrl who gets really angry if anyone hits her BOY will be after him.

"Oh yeah? What has Kuki Taya Sanban got to say about that?" They've both stopped and looked at me. It's always been our tradition for outr parents to attend our weddings. But Mama's dead, Mushi's a traitor and Papa? I don't know...he is my father...

"Papa. I would have loved for you to have come to my wedding..." Wally's jaw has just dropped. I'll smile at him. He's grinned dreamily back...Anyway. "...but I'm not allowing murderers to my wedding!"

"What!" Wally seems very confused. And Papa looks worried. now's the time.

"Murderers? What murderers? I'm your father!" Ha! That's what you think! I have no father. I am Kooks Beetles. Any family relations that I have are my soon-to-be husband Wally and...that's it. Hehe.

"You know what I mean! You murdered my Mama!" You should see Wally's face! He's gone white, not being able to believe.

"I never! She fell..."

"You pushed her! Smashed her head against our kitchen floor. Her blood's still there, scarred onto there forever!"

"Liar!" Arrghhh! He's running at me! Help! Ouch...

"Get off 'er!" Hero. Mr Incrediable. Superman. Numbuh 4-go but Papa's still got his hand around my neck, tightening and tightening...

"Noiw! Kooks!" He's struggling with Papa. Ooooo Papa's hit me, smack in the face. And he's fell to the ground! Cone on Wally! Get up! Please!

"That's the end of you," End? End of Wally? But...but there is no end. He lasts forever! "Now to deal with you! Liar!" I am no liar! I know he murdered her! "And I'll kill you so painfully that they'll think that the squirt did you in. No escape now _darling_. Admit it. You're history. No weddings," I'd love to think he's playing around. But I know what he's capable of. Wally's not really dead. His chest is still rising so he's gotta get up any minute. He'll save me. Like he did before.

_**8:15am**_

The room is spinning. Thing's got his huge murdering hand (which took the life of Mama) around my small neck, tightening by the second. He's grinning evilly at me. Wally's unconcious, there's no-one around outside and I'm defenceless. Looks like the end again.

But this time the world is finally going black.

Maybe forever...

**Author: Sorry if that's a bit short. What's Kuki gonna do now? Wally can't help her and the others are somewhere (dunno where lol). Pwease review and bubixxxx Oh and thanks to all reviewers! You are wonderful! Hi to loopylea22 and numbuh 1.5! Bubixxxx**


	16. Little Soldier

**Little Soldier**

**Author: Hello! Sorry for the confusion in the last chappie. It is pretty impossible to write and be strangled at the same time. So when Kuki is writing now, it's afterwards okay? Kk bubi and pwease review  
Thank you all you reviewers! You rock! **

xCharliex: Yep I'm definetely the real murderer lol. Kids Next Door characters run for your lifes!

fallendreamz: XD

shadowedstar213: yup. Go Wally and Kuki!

jasikaermine: Kani is a big meanie face!

Alanna-the-tai-youkai: How can she write if she's being strangled? Well...erm...

foamgreen: thank you!

**And of course to the rest of you, you are WONDERFUL! whazurface again (You can't hide from me...), 34lover, rabbitstew, Numbuhfour'sgirlfriend, Lady-Seoh-Phoenix, shadow292, lilpyro900. THANK YOU! (again). Hehe, on with the story...**

_**1:06am, 26th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Triumph! Wally is the best! He's also inmy bed next to me (I'm on the chair)but he still rocks! Take that Papa-Thing! Wally certainly showed him. Why did I leave off? Ah yes, when I had Papa's murdeous hand around my neck. No idea how I was still writing at the time. Pretty stupid really. I could have tried to defend myself! So much for Albert Einstein the Second.

"And now, I'm gonna send you back where you belong! Back where the fires of hell can burn your rat tails off your pumpkin head and melt your fingernails off your hands!" He really is disgusting. And my hair is not rats tails! It was washed the day before yesterday. I think. Well it probably had a bit of a shower bathing Mushi. I wonder where Mushi's now? Oh well.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wally. On the floor still, but waking up. He was groaning quietly, luckily Thing (he needs a worser name...) didn't hear. He was too busy trying to destroy my life. Doesn't he know that if you murder, the blood of the person is burned into your skin forever? That's what Mama said. She believed that murder, abuse, assualt and rape were terrible sins and you would eventually have to pay the price. Or something like that. Inhumane was it? Dunno. Not much bothered either.

"And I hope you rot in hell, shear agony, for what you did to your poor mother. I only sent her to peace. You deserve what you're gonna get. An' it ain't gonna be pretty!" More rambling? I got the point! I was going to suffer. Big deal. Back to Wally's status; kneeling on the floor, face down, coughing slightly. Then he lifted his head up and glared at...wait, what shall I call him. Thing is an insult to all things and isn't bad enough for a person like 'Kani'. Hmmm...What is something everybody hates?

Got it! Brussel Sprouts! Coffee? What was the evil guy from Harry Potter called? Vole? Voldy? Yea Voldy'll do. No! Riddle from Harry Potter 2. Yea Riddle. So Wally looked up and glared at Riddle who was paying no interest whatsoever in him. He had a cut above his left eye (a WONDERFUL colour of green...sorry daydreaming again!) and blood trickling down his cheek. He looked so wounded! Little Soldier.

"Get...yeh're...'ands...off...Kooks..."He whispered angrily, getting louder with every word. Riddle obviously didn't hear him. He was muttering how I was going to be tortured in hell. Fun. I couldn't breathe much. His hands were tightening every second. Wicked tihng that he is. Bad Thing! Bad Riddle! Or whatever you are. How can I bbe related to you? I'd rather be related to the Tolietnator. And that is desperate.

"Le...le go a Kooks!" Wally said breathlessly, trying to get up. Riddle kicked back, knocking Wally back to the floor. If I'd have had the energy, I had've gasped. Or have tried to help. Probably both actually.

"Wal..." That's all I mananged to say. Pathetic. Riddle or Thing thought so too.

"Is that all you can manage? A 'Wall!'. Sad, sad girl. Crying for her little boyfriend. You two make me sick!" No, he makes us sick! So sick we're in hospital! Oh no, I'm doing Numbuh 2 jokes! Noooo! That is a tragedy!

"Leaf...leaf 'er alone!" Wally spluttered getting up again, shaking. He stood up, supporting himself against the wall and looked up again. I'll never forget the look of fire in his eyes.

Then it all went black.

"Kooks!" I remember that bit VERY vividly. Suddenly the pressure around my neck was knocked away and a heared a 'thump' on the floor. I could see again! And breathe! And talk.

"Wally!" Wally was standing near my bed, shaking and leaning against the bed post. His face was white and his teeth were chattering. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I've never been too intelligent in class. They always said in school that if I did any worse in my tests (it wasn't my fault we were called out at the start of an exam and didn't get back til the end!) then I'd be moved down a couple of classes. Not that I care much. Wally's in the bottom class!

"Wally!" He collapsed against the bed and slumped onto the floor. That panicked me. Maybe this was more than just a cut and a bruise? Nah...what else could wrong to me in one month?

"Wally? Please talk to me!" I got out of bed (though I'm not meant to but who gives a flying pig about rules? Well..one hit Mushi in the face the other day...) and rushed to his side. His eyes were half open and he smiled weakly at me and tried to sit up.

"No, Wally stay there. What happened?" Well I didn't know did I? Everything went black. But whatever it was did Wally no good. Then I looked round. Papa/Thing/Voldy/BrusselSprout/Coffee/Riddle was laying flat next to my bed. He looked like he'd been knocked out. Good. He deserves. But what mattered more was Wally. What was wrong? Well duh, he needed more sleep but was there anything else?

"Oh my God! Children! What happened!" Oh no. It was that stupid nurse again! She immediately rushed to You-Know-Who (no notVoldemort, yes I remembered his name, fromHarry Potter!) and held him in her arms. What an idiot. He wasn't really hurt, just knocked out. By a kid! Wally was in much worse condition than him! Then the nurse did something very stupid. She picked up Riddle (how in the name of inhumane did she manage that?) and ran out, calling for other nurses to help her. How could she leave Wally? He could have been dying! So I picked him up (that hurt a bit with my arm and everything else wrong with me) and laid him on my bed. He was very pale. Scarily pale (is that a word? Oh well) and his hand was cold so I put my blanket around him. He started to get some colour back into his cheeks. Ha! Don't need nurses when you have Kooks! I can look after him myself! That was about 10 last night. I sat on the chair next to him, just watching him as he slept. Very sweet he looks. Muttering every now again about 'get back 'ere yeh Dork!'. Quite funny as well.

"Kooks?" Oh my life! He's just woke up. Write more later.

(Wow for once, I'm actually ending a diary entry! Ain't done that in a while...)

Kooks  
Numbuh 3  
XXX

_**7:45am, 26th July**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Morning. Guess where I am! Ok, I'm in the hospital, big deal but guess what Well you know, last night, I put Wally in my hospital bed coz he was hurt and I slept on the bedside chair? Well you didn't know you do now! Well anyway it was the middle of the night and he'd just woke up and I finished writing right?

"Kooks? Why are yeh there? This es yeh bed!" He said sleepily, looking up at me between his bangs. He sat up groaning, pushing his hair out of his face. Geez, how hunky does he look! Ok don't answer.

"Well you collapsed so I thought you'd need it more than me," Truth for once.

"Yeah, but! Yeh're en 'ospital! Yeh're not well!" Let's ignore that fact. Accidentily chuck it out of the window or of a cliff.

"So?" Excellent question. Love it.

"Come 'ere," Where? How can I go anywhere when I'm right next to him? But I stood up and moved closer to the bed. He lifted up one arm and pulled me down next to me. That shocked me a bit and I remembered about what Papa had said. What was I thinking! We're only 10 for goodness sake! So I'm lying next to him and he puts his arm around me.

"Yeh're cold," Freezing actually. So I laid my head down on his shoulder and he put his head on top. I wish someone could have taken a picture. I would have treasured it. And with we fell asleep. In each others arms.

**(A/N: to all readers. They are not sleeping next to each other in a sick way! Pleasant thoughts! Bubixxxx) **

_7:47am_

Wally's still asleep. So should I really. I'll try. As Wally would say 'Noight, noight,'.

_**8:34am**_

Darn Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5! Why'd they come in and wake us up? I was awoken to the sounds of;

"Sssh! Don't wake em!"

"Oh bless look at em! Always knew they liked each other!"

"But why's Numbuh 4 on the bed to? He's not ill!"

"Oh shut up! Let them sleep!" Yes let us sleep! No such luck!

"Oh crud! What are yeh guys doin' 'ere?" Wally muttered as he awoke. He opened his eyes and glared at the 3 other operatives. Numubh 2 (Tennis Kid) was giggling to himself. So was Abby. Numbuh 1 was raising an eye brow at us sternly. Misery that he is.

"Numbuh 4. Please explain to us why you are sleeping Numbuh 3's bed?" He said. This was all too much for both Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4. Wally jumped outta bed and faced Big Tushie angrily, face-to-face. It's a wonder how Nigel can keep a straight face when Wally's in a bad mood. It's rather funny really. Numbuh 2 collapsed onto the floor, unable to control his laughter as his two best friends glared at each other. Numbuh 5 tried to drown out her giggles by stuffing a handkerchief in her mouth. It didn't work. The only thing it did was nearly choke her.

"It was my fault Numbuh 1," Well that shut everybody up. Numbuh 2 stopped laughing, his face red. Numbuh 5 dislodged the hankie from her throat and stared at me. Numbuh 1 raised his eye brows at me and looked at me from over his glasses. Numbuh 4 stared, mouth open. I waited for his jaw to hit the deck.

"Last night, my Papa returned. And tried to kill me. He knocked Wally back against the walla and tried to strangle me but luckily Wally got up and punched him one I think. I was blacked out at the time but next thing I knew, Papa was on the floor and Wally was standing by my bed, triumphantly. Then he collapsed, probably from exhaustion, so I laid him on my bed. Then in the middle of the night he pulled me down next to him coz I was cold and we just fell asleep," After I finished, the response was amazing! Numbuh 5 ran to me and pulled me into a hug, asking if I was ok and was it frightening etc. Numbuh 2 and 1 ran to Numbuh 4, thumping him on the back and congratulating him.

"Why didn't you call for back-up?" Any excuse to fight adults. That's Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wood ya rather Ah call foir back-up or let Kooks die?" Hmmm...I know what I prefer.

"So...shall we get outta 'ere?" Numbuh 1 quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah! Numbuh 2 and 5 yelled at the same. Numbuh 4 smiled and helped me outta bed.

"Weh'll wait outside while yeh change," He quickly said and scuttled outside, followed by Numbuh 1 and 2.

"Numbuh 5? Can yeh help me? My arm still hurts," I asked Numbuh 5. Otherwise it'll take my a frigging long time. What? It's not my fault I'm imcapable! Is that the word? Don't care really.

"Sure thinggirl," So she helped me get dressed. We're just about to leave. Talk more when we're back.

_**9:09am**_

I'm back! So good to be here! We had a dramatic exit. Hehe. As we were leaving Papa, who had apparently awoken unfortunately, hobbled along the corridor after us.

"Get back here you little cow!" Cow? Where? I love cows! And he came up behind me and grabbed my hair and yanked me down to the floor.

"Kooks!" Wally was the first one into action. My head really hurt coz my head had just had all the china pieces removed (I told the hospital that I'd walked into a shelf of vases) and had it all glued up (not with pritt stick :( ).

"Kids Next Door! Battlestations!" Numbuh 1 yelled and pulled out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Where does he keep these things? I'll have to ask him where he can find shorts with pockets big enough to hide his weapons.

"Heeeeey ya!" Numbuh 5 yelled and jumped on my Papa's head. I must say, this must have been quite a show for all the patients in Receprion who were watching us. A couple of nurses ran over and pulled Papa off of me. Wally grabbed hold of me and pulled me close. Oh how I love the smell of Wally hehe. Nigel grabbed Abby and held her close. Hoagie hugged himself.

"Go kids!" A nurse yelled at us. We didn't need telling twice and made for the exit. Wally picked me up and ran. Nigel, though there was nothing wrong with Abby, picked her up and legged it too. Hoagie jogged along behind, breathing deeply.

"Shall I walk behind so you love birds can have time to yourselves?" He joked once we were outside. We all laughed. Abby looked up at Nigel and he smiled back down at her. I waited for her to kick him and scream for him to put her down. I would be waiting a very long time coz she didn't. She kissed him! Wally nearly dropped me with shock. Hoagie moreorless fainted. I clutched harder onto Wally, wanted to do likewise. Abby had just done it so why couldn't I? But before I could, Wally kissed me! In front of Hoagie as well. Numbuh 2 make puke noises behind us. I didn't care. I was home, safe, with Wally. Nigel activated his boots and flew him and Abby home. Wally fired up his jetpack and took me and him home.

"Hey guys!" Numbuh 2 yelled and tried to activate his own. It only just worked. When we got back, Numbuh 1 got told by Numbuh 362 that Papa had been sent to jail for child abuse. I didn't think that adults cared much if kids got abused by adults. I knew a certain few who wouldn't care! Mushi had gone into care. As I am her sister I take I'm meant to feel sorry for her. I don't. Oh dear, what a meanie I am.

"Well yeh're 'ome noiw," Wally said to me, smiling. I smiled back, my dark hair falling in my face. I love his smile. Good he's my boyfriend then. Yes, we're officially going out! Yes! Party! Nigel actually asked Abby out! We all knew he fancied her after when she got ill and his reaction to it. I tihnk Numbuh 2's a bit jealous of Big Tushie. I know Lizzie is definetely jealous of Abby. Nigel dumped Lizzie 10 minutes ago. Yay for him! I always hated Lizzie but was civil to her coz Mama always said 'treat others how you, yourself, would like to be treated'. And that's what I do. And always will do.

It's over now! I can't believe it! No more bruises or cuts and scars! Celebrate good time...

OW! Just walked into the doorframe. I'll have a bruise there by morning. Grrrrr.

Anyways Bubi.  
Might write more later  
PARTY TIME

Kooks Beetles forever  
Numbuh 3  
XXX

Remember: Wally 4 Kooks 4eva!

**Author: FINISHED! Can't believe it! Killing Me Slowly, completed! Happy ending for Kooks though. I had an idea in case you wanted a sequel. About Kook's diary (yes Kuki's back) when she's 15 and she falls pregnant as a teenage coz of a mistake. Her diary entries about how she copes through it all. How Wally reacts. How her team mates of the TND react. Let me know what you think. Pwease review and bubixxxx**


End file.
